La herencia de L
by Mimisenri
Summary: Una extraña carta póstuma de L, hace que Mello y Near se reencuentren en la Wammy's House. Juntos deberán cumplir su última voluntad...
1. Chapter 1

—Joder, no aguanto más mi espalda —voceó McEnroe rompiendo el silencio en la sala. Estirándose sonoramente y palpándose la zona lumbar mientras se rascaba la coronilla. Alguno de sus compañeros murmuró algo pero ninguno apartó la mirada de los monitores que tenían en frente. Lidner, respiró hondo y se recargó en el respaldo del asiento mientras ordenaba distintos archivos que contenían información sobre la policía japonesa. Sacó un folio de la carpeta frunciendo el ceño, leyendo parte de su contenido y dejándolo a un lado después. McEnroe se giró en su silla apoyando las manos en la nuca y mirando con hastío el agujero donde estaba metido desde hacía días. Todo estaba oscuro, con sólo la iluminación de los monitores permanentemente encendidos. Rester memorizaba parte de ficheros y documentos y luego los destruía. El sonido de la trituradora de papel y del zumbido constante de los ordenadores hizo que McEnroe soltara un bufido de impaciencia. Miró a su alrededor y vio a sus compañeros profundamente inmersos en el trabajo, como una colmena incansable... Se dijo a sí mismo que no parecían humanos —Vamos a ver... ¿Es que no tenéis vida? ¿No tenéis familia? —preguntó casi a la pared, ya que sólo Lidner se dignó a mirarle —¿No tenéis un culo que sufre por culpa de estas putas sillas? Joder...

Gevanni se levantó y le palmeó la espalda sin mirarle. Comprendía la exasperación de McEnroe pero mantenía la compostura. Caminó hacia la mesa contigua y se colocó un auricular con micrófono, esperando la conexión con su contacto en Japón. Mantuvo una corta y no muy reveladora conversación y se dirigió hacía McEnroe con una taza de café en la mano.

—Vamos, amigo. No desesperes —dijo mientras bebía un pequeño sorbo de café demasiado caliente. Dejó la taza a un lado y se sentó en el brazo de un sillón apartado mientras se aflojaba el nudo de su corbata —Cuando todo esto acabe, serás uno de los heroes que capturaron a Kira —sonrió y volvió a beber.

—Eso si acaba —se lamentó McEnroe mientras tamborileaba la mesa con los dedos —A este paso Kira se presenta ante nosotros diciéndonos: "Vamos, chavales. Me entrego a las autoridades porque me estáis dando pena ya"

Ambos se echaron a reír con ganas. Lidner se volvió hacia ellos con una mirada fría e hizo un amago de levantarse pero se quedó en su sitio.

—Por favor, agentes. No hagamos bromas de mal gusto. Debemos creer en lo que hacemos y poner todo de nuestra parte ¿No os dais cuenta de que nos estamos jugando la vida? Si nos lo tomamos a cachondeo ¿Qué sentido tiene?

Gevanni y McEnroe se miraron y guardaron silencio por unos segundos. McEnroe dejó la taza ya vacía a su lado y volvió a mirar la pantalla —Tienes razón, Halle, como siempre tienes razón —dijo sonriendo levemente —De vez en cuando necesito que alguien me dé en las narices. Y es que ya estoy hasta los cojones de este sitio y de todos vosotros.

Todos rieron un poco y volvieron a prestar atención a su trabajo. Horas y horas exhaustivas de minuciosa investigación, sin dejar ningún cabo suelto ni un detalle por confirmar. Podían pasar días hasta encontrar algo digno de mención y siempre cabía la frustrante posibilidad de que aquello no fuese más que conjeturas sin importancia. Todo este calvario no significaba un sacrificio insalvable para este grupo, miembros del FBI y de la CIA preparados para absolutamente todo: Máquinas perfectas para intriducirse en el retorcido amalgama de un caso tan complicado como el actual. Sin duda, el caso más difícil al que se había sometido la humanidad. Ellos se debían al trabajo y a la pronta resolución en el caso Kira, casi sin tiempo para pensar en nada más. Habían avanzado mucho terreno, pero siempre había obstáculos que sortear.

McEnroe volvió a estirarse y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, meciéndose lentamente en la silla giratoria. Hablaba con los ojos cerrados:

—Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Por lo que sabemos, L investigó a la policía japonesa, incluso a la familia de Soichiro Yagami, el Jefe de Investigaciones de la policía y tampoco es que sacara algo en claro. Y nosotros, con todos los datos con los que disponemos, sabemos tanto o menos que él... —suspiró dando una vuelta completa en su silla —Esto es para mear y no echar gota.

Lidner sonrió levemente y se inclinó un poco más a su monitor.

—Limítate a recopilar piezas, viejo sabueso. La construcción del puzzle déjasela a Near...

—¡Ésa es otra! —exclamó McEnroe levantando los brazos —Lleva horas fuera de aquí, no es normal en él ¿Dónde se ha metido ese niño repelente?

Todos le silenciaron al unísono visiblemente escandalizados "¡¿Se puede saber qué dices?" "¡Ni se te ocurra repetirlo!" "Near no es un simple niño ¡No olvides que estás hablando del sucesor de L!" Comentarios de ese tipo se comían por entero a John McEnroe, quien mostró las palmas de las manos en actitud inocente y miró a todos con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Vaaaaaale...! —guardó silencio unos segundos manteniendo la mirada de indignado hacia sus compañeros —Tampoco es para tanto, que Near será un sabelotodo y todo lo que queráis pero aún no sabe oír a distancia, digo yo...

Los demás miembros de la SPK le miraron negando con la cabeza, algo molestos y siguieron trabajando. McEnroe se levantó de la silla, incómodo y se dirigió a la cafetera para hacerse un café bien cargado. Se desabrochó un poco la camisa y se atusó el cabello mientras la cafetera expiraba sus últimas gotas en la taza. Con el café en la mano, se encaminó hacia su puesto carraspeando de forma ruidosa. Cuando ya estaba a mitad de camino, notó con una especie de vértigo cómo el suelo se movía rápido bajo su pie y supo lo que pasaba cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Soltó un alarido exagerado y cayó redondo al suelo, en medio de un montón de trastos y con el café derramado a su alrededor. Los demás se levantaron alarmados y Rester corrió al lado de McEnroe, el cual se incorporaba lentamente con la ayuda de su compañero. Los demás miraban la escena sin pestañear.

McEnroe señaló al culpable de su reciente desgracia: un pequeño vagón de juguete que ahora se encontraba al otro lado de la sala, volcado de lado y con las ruedas aún girando. Gevanni se tapó la boca con el puño para ocultar una emergente risa e hizo como si se aclarara la garganta.

—¿Estás bien, John? —preguntó intentando que su voz sonara lo más natural posible.

McEnroe, todavía mirando al pequeño vagón, adoptó un gesto de indignación y encolerizó alzando la voz desmesuradamente.

—¡Jodido crío! ¡Un día nos va a matar a todos!

Dos plantas más arriba, un niño se tendía en el suelo enmoquetado, alcanzando las figuras que le quedaban para completar la escena en miniatura que había creado: un muñeco caracterizado al más puro estilo inglés y una muñeca cubierta de vendas recreaban el cuento "Ligeia" de Edgar Allan Poe. Near mantenía un gesto adusto mientras quitaba las vendas a la figura, poco a poco.

—Y así es como Lady Rowena Trevanion se convierte en Ligeia —susurró al tiempo que liberaba a la muñeca de su última venda. Palpó el suelo y encontró otra figura, alzándola a lo alto y mirándola con determinación "Tal como Light Yagami se convierte en Kira" pensó entornando los ojos "Algún día te quitaré las vendas que te ocultan, Yagami, falso L... y lograré desenmascararte"

Apoyó el mentón en sus manos, aplanándose por completo en el suelo. Empezó a volcar cada figura que tenía delante con una lentitud pasmosa y las volvía a levantar. Mientras se dedicaba a tan tediosa tarea, en su mente se revolvía un auténtico enjambre de ideas, conclusiones, acertijos y rompecabezas, funcionando como una auténtica máquina de relojería, con una precisión y paciencia inviable en cualquier ser humano. En el complejo puzzle que se debatía en su interior, tenía las piezas localizadas, sabía el papel que desempeñaba cada una y cual era su función. Ahora trataba de encajarlas de forma minuciosa, tomándose todo el tiempo que fuera necesario y, si de pronto una pieza no encajaba, lo deshacía y volvía a montarlo sin ningún tapujo.

Se dio la vuelta quedándose boca arriba y mirando el techo, perdiéndose por unas horas en sus elucubraciones y, de vez en cuando, preguntándose qué habría hecho L en aquella ocasión. Estaba al tanto de los progresos obtenidos por su antecesor y Near jamás dudaba de las conclusiones que él sacaba, aunque sí albergaba ciertas incertudumbres sobre los motivos sobre los cuales le habrían obligado a tomar ciertas decisiones, especialmente el hecho de encerrar a Light Yagami y a Misa Amane para ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos con respecto a los asesinatos de Kira. Si L había sido capaz de llegar tan lejos, era porque le sobraban motivos para sospechar de ellos y, siguiendo esa línea de investigación, se encontraban aspectos nada desaprovechables. Sabía que iba bien encaminado, pero todavía había hechos y detalles que se le escapaban. Cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había estado minutos sin pestañear siquiera. Se entregó a una meditación aún más exhaustiva empezando desde el principio y barajando todo tipo de posibilidades. Light Yagami o segundo L era Kira, eso lo tenía claro, y también su forma de matar. El Cuaderno de Muerte era todo un misterio tras otro. Cuando todos los caminos apuntaban a Light Yagami, de pronto aparecía algo que hacía que las sospechas se desviaran a otra dirección. En medio de esos pensamientos siempre había lagunas insondeables que harían desmotivarse hasta al más interpérrito de los agentes de FBI, pero Near no se dejaría vencer por las frustraciones. Frunció el ceño y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones muy lentamente y relajando todos sus sentidos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, no supo si había dormido o si simplemente había perdido la noción del tiempo. Se incorporó y vio que ya era de noche desde la ventana de su habitación: la luna se imponía en el cielo esplendorosa y el ruido de la noche denotaba que la calle ahí fuera estaba llena de vida y movimiento, así como las luces de neón. Se puso en pie, se sentó en la cama y empezó a inspeccionar unos documentos que guardaba celosamente en un cajón del escritorio. Aquellos archivos no guardaban ningún tipo de información sobre el caso Kira, de haber sido así, habrían sido destruídos hace tiempo. No, era una información escrito en clave de manera que sólo lo pudiera interpretar el interesado sobre la herencia de L y la Wammy`s House. Revisó la documentación ya más por costumbre que por curiosidad y a la vez pensando qué esperaba encontrar de nuevo ahí. Suspiró con hastío y se dispuso a guardar las cartas en el cajón otra vez cuando, de entre los papeles, se escurrió una foto y calló al suelo.

Near abrió más los ojos y sonrió un poco, recogió la fotografía de suelo y la sostuvo en su mano, mirándola y reterociendo un mechón de su pelo: Mello, con su gesto altanero y travieso, mirando al objetivo como esperando el detonante de una mala y divertida broma. Sonrió más al recordarle en la Wammy`s House, siempre era el centro de atención por su caracter algo desvergonzado y alborotador, travieso e impulsivo que hacía que todos los demás niños sintieran una especie de atracción hacia él y desearan ser su amigo. Ese temperamento suyo haría pensar al que no le conociera que le gustaría estar siempre rodeado de gente pusilánime que no hiciera otra cosa que reírle las gracias, pero lo cierto es que a Mello le gustaba estar solo. Siempre se le veía retirado de los grupos, participando muy de vez en cuando en los debates pero a distancia y displicente. En eso se parecía al propio Near, que también se aislaba de las masas, no por presunción, sino porque veía que no encajaba con la mayoría de los niños del orfanato.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había tomado esa foto? ¿Unos tres años? Tampoco importaba. Mello se fue del orfanato para vivir su vida después de que se acordara que Near sería el sucesor de L. Viviría como había crecido: independiente, rebelde y dispuesto a destacar en todo lo que hiciera.

Le dio la vuelta a la foto y vio las palabras que escribió entonces: "Querido Mello" Contuvo unos segundos el aire en sus pulmones y en su rostro se borró cualquier atisbo de sonrisa para dar paso a un sentimiento extraño de aflicción y nostalgia. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo y sobretodo, si estaría bien y si habría logrado una vida como a él le gustaba.

Near levantó las cejas y guardó la foto aparte. Se levantó y se encaminó a la planta de operaciones donde trabajaba su equipo. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con lo mismo que había dejado al cerrarla varias horas antes: los agentes recopilando datos, infiltrándose en las bases de la policía secreta y averiguando todo lo que podían sacar de sus archivos en clave. Los monitores siempre encendidos y teléfonos siempre sonando con algún tipo de información que casi siempre solía ser vanal. Se acercó al centro de la sala y se sentó, como siempre, con sus juguetes alrededor.

—Buenas noches a todos, agentes —saludó en voz alta pero sin mirar a nadie —He estado pensando en el motivo por el que Kira negociaba con el cuartel de investigaciones de Japón y el caso es que no me encaja el por qué de conformarse con que ellos tuvieran la libreta ¿Por qué conformarse? Siendo Kira como es, lo más normal es que quiera recuperar el control del cuaderno ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Gevanni se dio la vuelta y empezó a hablar con algo de miedo por si decía algo absurdo a oídos del pequeño genio.

—Bueno... Es posible que se le ocurriera alguna manera de recuperarlo otra vez. Siendo un asesino sin escrúpulos seguro que no le importaría tomar las medidas que considere necesarias.

—Humm... —bufó Near mientras hacia volar un pequeño avión en su mano, tomándose su tiempo para contestar a Gevanni —Eso parece mucho más difícil sin la libreta en su poder. Sin el cuaderno, Kira es vulnerable, además que la necesita ya que se podría convertir en una prueba muy poderosa contra él —estrelló el avión en el suelo y fijo su mirada en un punto concreto de la sala —No me cabe ninguna duda de que Kira se encuentra en el propio cuartel y que además es el que se hace pasar por el segundo L.

Todos los presentes se volvieron a mirarle completamente escandalizados pero sin ánimos de contradecirle en lo más mínimo.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es eso posible? —titubeó el comandante Rester sin poder dar crédito a tal afirmación —¿Estás seguro de eso, Near?

—Digamos que existe una posibilidad —contestó Near reconstruyendo el escenario de Lego que había destruído con el avión —La única posibilidad que me encaja, con eso me es suficiente. Una probabilidad en un siete por ciento, diría yo... Ya sé que no es mucho para que os resulte una base sólida pero si lo comparamos con el resto de la humanidad, lo cierto es que se convierte en un porcentaje altísimo ¿no es cierto?

Pasaron horas discutiendo el asunto. Near se dedicaba a explicar por qué había llegado a tales conclusiones, ya se había decidido a compartir toda clase de información con el resto del equipo para poder llegar a alguna parte, algo que todos agradecieron y recibieron algo sorprendidos. A medida que Near exponía sus razonamientos, los demás asentían y cuchicheaban maravillados ante la genialidad del niño que tenían en frente y de ver cómo todo se ponía en su lugar poco a poco. Se animaron a discutir entre ellos, notando como florecía la motivación dentro de sí mismos, y cada cual planteaba la resolución de pequeños detalles concernientes al caso.

Eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada y el cansancio ya hacía dura mella en los miembros de la SPK, los cuales se fueron retirando a sus habitación que tenían en el propio edificio o a sus casas a pasar el poco tiempo que tenían con su familia. McEnroe se levantó de la silla y se dobló de dolor palpándose el trasero y gimiendo una maldición. Near le miró alzando las cejas con interés.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien, McEnroe?

El hombretón le miró con animadversión y con ganas de sacar las palabras que tenía en la garganta después de haber sufrido el pequeño accidente, pero lo cierto es que ahora respetaba a Near como nunca y se limitó a mirar a otro lado. Su subconsciente le guió a mirar precisamente al vagón que aún seguía empotrado contra la pared del fondo. Near siguió su mirada y enseguida ató los cabos.

—Lo siento mucho, agente... —dijo con seriedad —Lo único que puedo hacer por usted ahora es recomendarle que se ponga hielo en... la zona afectada.

McEnroe asintió mientras caminaba con dificultad hacia la puerta.

—Sí, sí... —contestó de forma más humilde —Gracias, chico.


	2. Chapter 2

—¡Que por ahí viene la pasma, tío! —gritó Matt señalando la calle perpendicular con la que se cruzaba en el coche que acababa de robar. El conductor miró a donde le dictaba su compañero y vió tres coches patrulla con sus chispeantes luces rojas, chasqueó la lengua e hizo girar el vehículo ciento ochenta grados situándose en dirección contraria. Pisó el acelerador haciendo chirriar los neumáticos en la carretera. Alarmas, gritos y advertencias por megáfono envolvían aquella noche trepidante en la que dos chicos huían de la policía a una velocidad desbocada.

Mello controlaba el volante con una seguridad inusitada mientras la patrulla se echaba sobre ellos como depredadores hambrientos. Serpenteaba por las calles de Greater Landover haciendo maniobras casi imposibles. Matt se sujetaba a la puerta del coche y mantenía los ojos muy abiertos pensando que en aquella ocasión no lo iban a contar o que necesitaban un milagro para poder salir de ésta. Miraba constantemente hacia atrás.

—Jamás nos los quitaremos de encima, Mello —insistió cada vez más nervioso —Esta vez nos dan estopa, tío.

—No jodas, Matt —exclamó Mello derrapando y atravesando una zona ajardinada. Miró por el espejo retrovisor: la policía se acercaba más y más y no era de estrañar que también les cercaran por delante. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes —Matt... En el asiento trasero.

El chico obedeció y buscó las armas por debajo de los asientos. Bajó la ventanilla del coche sintiendo el azote del aire frío en la cara. Sacó el brazo y dirigió la pistola hacia los agentes que les perseguían. Tres estruendos surcaron la carretera y el parabrisas del coche patrulla que estaba más cerca se hizo añicos extendiéndose por el asfalto. El vehículo perdió el control y fue a estrellarse contra un establecimiento, los peatones chillaban y corrían a esconderse de las balas que silbaban a tan pocos metros. Mello seguía adelante sin dar tregua al motor, el cual cada vez bufaba con más furia, siguió acelerando hasta perder de vista a los demás. Supuso que el accidente que habían provocado segundos antes sirvió para detenerlos de forma forzada. Matt volvió a sentarse y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aliviado. El sonido de otras alarmas les hizo volver a ponerse todavía más en guardia.

—¡Joder! ¡¿No se pueden morir ya? —gritó Mello con un humor cada vez más violento. Giró el volante y logró meterse en una calle muy angosta de dirección única al haber sólo un carril.

Matt miraba a todos los lados y de vez en cuando volvía a disparar. La policía les seguía pisando los talones. Pegó dos tiros y logró darles, de modo que el vehículo policial paró en su propia inercia e impidiendo el paso a los demás coches. Eran libres.

—¡Sí! ¡Genial! —gritó Matt eufórico recargando la espalda en el asiento.

Mello sonrió y le dio un mordisco a la tableta de chocolate que tenía en la mano. Lograron entrar en la carretera principal y se dirigieron directos a la autopista. Pero, cuando aún no habían podido saborear del todo la victoria, tres coches patrulla les acorralaron por delante casi sin saber por dónde habían salido.

—¡Qué cojones...! —exclamó Mello mientras pisaba a fondo el freno para evitar darse de bruces contra la barrera de vehículos. Ambos chicos se encogieron esperando un golpe brutal y soportando el rechinar de los neumáticos destrozándose en el asfalto. En el último momento, Mello levantó el rostro y vio a tres agentes apuntándoles desde fuera de sus coches. El chico frunció el ceño y desvió la trayectoria, haciendo patinar el coche hacia el primer callejón que vio. Los disparos desde atrás no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Agáchate, Matt! —voceó intentando hacer lo propio mientras notaba cómo los balazos arañaban la chapa del coche.

Miró con expectación el callejón oscuro que les daba la bienvenida, ya casi estaban dentro cuando un estruendo terrible y un temblor letal les hizo derrapar hasta chocar contra otro coche aparcado. Intentó arrancar sin éxito.

—¡Joder! Nos han reventado el neumático —se lamentó Mello mientras intentaba salir por la puerta abollada a toda prisa —Por aquí es imposible ¡Matt, mueve el culo, coño! ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Ambos fugitivos salieron del coche y se adentraron en los suburbios, corriendo como balas y perdiéndose en el interior. A sus espaldas podían oír a los agentes corriendo tras ellos "¡Alto en nombre de la Ley!" "¡Salgan con las manos levantadas!" Los chicos siguieron huyendo casi a ciegas, recorriendo sin descanso el laberinto de los arrabales, pisando charcos y escombros con la esperanza de dejar de oír aquel eco de policías que repercutía entre los edificios. Al cabo de unos minutos, se hizo el silencio. Matt y Mello se pegaron de espaldas a un muro, respirando con dificultad, dejando que sus corazones adoptaran un ritmo normal.

Matt se deslizó hasta el suelo y se sentó con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Pasaron así unos largos minutos hasta que consiguieron tomar el control de la situación y determinar que el peligro ya había pasado. Mello le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y tiró de su camiseta para que se levantara.

—Vamos, tío —susurró mientras caminaba cabizbajo —No nos podemos quedar aquí...

Dobló la esquina y se paró en seco. Delante de él tenía a un agente apuntándole a pocos metros con un revólver. El muchacho abrió mucho los ojos realmente sorprendido.

—No... te... muevas —espetó el policía con voz baja pero autoritaria mientras seguía interpérrito con el arma directa a su pecho.

La mente de Mello trabajaba a gran velocidad: quería advertir a Matt, el cual todavía seguía sentado resollando sonoramente, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin delatarle. Incluso pensó en utilizar su propia arma que tenía en el cinturón, pero el agente le tenía demasiado pillado. Era imposible coger la pistola y descargar antes de que lo hiciera el policía.

—Agente... —dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Matt se percatase de la situación. Levantó las manos y sonrió de forma descarada —No hay por qué ponerse nervioso...

Matt se levantó poco a poco, sacó la pistola que tenía guardada sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y se acercó a la esquina, dispuesto a cargar contra el agente cuando menos se lo esperara. Contó hasta tres y, con un rapidísimo movimiento, disparó al policía en el brazo y ambos chicos salieron corriendo. El agente gritó de dolor pero no soltó el arma, les persiguió hasta tenerlos visibles.

Matt y Mello improvisaban recorriendo las estrechas callejuelas, ya sin pensar en cómo distraer al policía. Sólo pensaban en correr y escapar por fin. Cuando ya estaban casi al final de la calle, vieron con angusta como otro policía les detuvo en frente. No tenían escapatoria. El que tenían delante no se anduvo con chiquitas y disparó varias veces hasta alcanzar a Mello debajo de la clavícula. El chico ahogó un grito y se apoyó en la pared, el dolor no le dejaba pensar y se llevó la mano a la herida.

Su compañero le miró aterrorizado y disparó a ambos policías hasta dejarlos tendidos en el suelo, inconscientes. No sabía si les había matado o estaban heridos, poco le importaba. Se dirigió hacia Mello a toda prisa y le sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¡No, tío! ¡No me jodas! —exclamó desesperado con la respiración agitada.

Mello notaba como poco a poco su vista se iba nublando y luchó contra la oscuridad que se le venía encima, intentando mantener el conocimiento. Ya no oía nada, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció. Lo último que vio fue a Matt gritando su nombre.

En la SPK los agentes trabajaban sin descanso y mucho más motivados a partir de las deducciones de Near. Ahora todas sus investigaciones se concentraban en el cuartel del segundo L, como llamaban a Light Yagami. Era realmente gratificante ver cómo todo emprezaba a cobrar forma, cada vez más y más, aunque iban lentos pero seguros. Gevanni estaba fuera cumpliendo con un encargo de Near, los demás no daban tregua a todos los medios que tenían disponibles en aquella sala, hackeando oredenadores de la policía japonesa e incluso contando con la información de algún miembro del cuartel de investigación japonesa. Todo era un revoltijo de sonidos de los dedos repiqueteando sobre el teclado, móviles sonando y el acogedor sonido de la cafetera ofreciendo un respiro a los extenuados agentes.

Near se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, oía todos esos sonidos como si fuera en la lejanía. Hoy tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Sencillamente estaba aburrido.

Hacía chocar dos cochecitos entre ellos y los deslizaba por un tobogán y así constantemente, haciendo lo mismo ya de forma maquinal. Ni siquiera se preguntá el por qué de tanto hastío. Miró la luna por la ventana y notó como el ruido de la ciudad se apagaba de forma gradual, sumiéndola en un profundo sueño. Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron la sala de monitores sin que nada le llamara la atención. El reloj marcaba las tres y veinte de la madrugada, pero ninguno de los agentes hacía amago por ir a sus casas, sólo McEnroe se había tomado un más que merecido descanso y se hallaba medio tendido en el sofá, con la corbata desabrochada y un café a medio derramar en su mano.

Rester investigaba acerca de ciertos informes policiales que se hicieron respecto a los agentes del FBI que fueron asesinados por Kira cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio algo extraño en el monitor número seis. Dejó de teclear y escudriñó la imagen poniéndola en zoom. Estaba perplejo por lo que estaba viendo pero, como era costumbre, no se reflejó en su rostro.

—Near —le llamó con voz firme y todos le miraron.

—¿Mmmm? —musitó el chico saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Rester carraspeó antes de hablar y sin dejar de mirar el monitor número seis. Los demás siguieron trabajando pero alertas a lo que pasaba.

—¿Puedes venir un momento? —preguntó —No...todos. Será mejor que veáis esto.

Near se levantó y caminó con curiosidad hacia Rester, los demás también se inclinaron hacia él. El hombretón les señaló el monitor sin decir una sola palabra y todos lo vieron: la imagen correspondía a la cámara que tenían situada en la puerta secreta de la SPK y que nadie, salvo los allí presentes, debían conocer. Un chico en una moto, vestido con un jersey a rayas dejaba a un malherido justo a las puertas secretas.

Las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar. Near aumentó el zoom de la cámara para cerciorarse de lo que ya estaba completamente seguro: aquel chico era Matt ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? ¿Sabría que ésa era la puerta secreta del edificio o se habría apostado ahí por casualidad? Y lo más importante ¿Quién era aquel chico inerte? ¿Estaría muerto? ¿Y qué pretendía hacer con él?

De pronto, y como respuesta a sus preguntas, Matt miró a la cámara y empezó a hablar tratando de que se le entendiera. Los agentes prorrumpieron en exclamaciones de estupor "¡¿Cómo es posible?" "¿Quién es ese chico?" "¡¿Cómo ha descubierto la puerta secreta?"

Near se irguió del todo, respirando profundamente y sin dejar de mirar el monitor.

—Y no sólo eso —puntualizó Halle con los ojos muy abiertos y negando con la cabeaza —También ha descubierto la cámara que tenemos justo en ese punto. Es prácticamente imposible de detectar...

"Matt... ¿Qué quieres decirme?" se preguntó Near con una opresión en el pecho cada vez mayor, mientras seguía mirando al joven gesticulando delante de la cámara. Todos vieron cómo el chico se acercaba al otro y le quitaba la capucha. Entonces, Near contuvo su voz y sólo llegó a susurrar el nombre del chico que yacía a las puertas de la Spk.

—Mello...

Los demás le miraron asombrados.

—¡¿Es Mello? ¿Estás seguro, Near? —preguntó McEnroe vociferando —¿Ese otro chico le está entregando a la Ley?

Near negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar la escena. De pronto lo vio claro: Mello estaba gravemente herido y a Matt sólo se le ocurrió un sitio donde dejarle, con la esperanza de que pudiera restablecerse y con la mínima posibilidad de contar con la piedad de Near, apelando quizá al recuerdo de la infancia que compartieron en el orfanato. El chico se perdió en la imagen que tenía ante él, deteniéndose en el rostro de Mello: parecía dormido, como cuando se dormía alejado en un sofá mientras Roger daba clase a los atentos alumnos. No había cambiado nada, seguía manteniendo esa expresión inocente de los niños traviesos cuando duermen, que parece que nunca han roto un plato. Algo se revolvió en su pecho, como un extraño temor y las palabras apenas podían salir de su garganta.

—Comandante Rester —dijo con determinación —Súbalo aquí... Rápido. Por favor, Lidner, vaya llamando a la señorita Svetlova.

Halle le miró dubitativa por unos segundos antes de marcar el número: era conocido por todos que Svetlova tenía altos conocimientos médicos aunque no ejerciera como tal, ya que hacía prácticas de medicina e investigaciones científicas de forma ilegal. Por lo que deducía que tratarían de salvar a Mello de forma clandestina. Si llamaban a una ambulancia, la policía le detendría y acabaría entre rejas como mínimo. Halle no tenía por costumbre rebatir las órdenes de Near pero eso tampoco le impedía tener sus propias cavilaciones y preguntarse el por qué de proteger a ese delincuente, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de serles útil en la investigación.

Near seguía con la mirada clavada en el monitor. Vio como Rester abría la puerta y, justo en ese momento, a Matt salir como una bala con la moto: se quedó el tiempo justo para asegurarse de que le habían visto pedir ayuda. Rester miró a través de la ropa de Mello, tal vez la herida, pensó Near, y le levantó con un sólo brazo adentrándole en las instalaciones de la organización.

El hombretón apareció en la sala de monitores con Mello colgando de su brazo y con gesto de urgencia en el rostro.

—Near, no aguantará mucho más, Ha perdido mucha sangre y todavía sangra...

El chico se quedó estático sin poderle quitar los ojos de encima a Mello. Yacía como un muñeco de trapo, pálido y con el pecho ensangrentado y se descubrió a sí mismo, asombrado, con la imposisbilidad de acercarse a él: sus pies estaban como clavados en el suelo y su respiración atascada en la garganta. Ver esa figura tan familiar de esa manera le había afectado más de lo que habría esperado. Desvío la mirada hacia Halle pero no directamente a los ojos.

—¿Cuánto tardará la señorita Svetlova? —preguntó con falsa seguridad.

—Ya viene de camino... y espera que la pagues bien, según sus honorarios —respondió bajando la voz de forma gradual.

—Bien... —espetó Near casi sin dejar terminar a Halle —Comandante Rester, llévele a mi habitación. Intentaremos cortarle la hemorragia.


	3. Chapter 3

Mello tenía la sensación de haber muerto y estar descansando en paz no sabía dónde ni como. Tras las tinieblas, horribles pesadillas e intensos dolores, por fin se sentía liberado de todo aquello. Él no lo sabía, pero se encontraba tendido en una cama mullida, bajo techo y curado de su herida, sólo sabía que nunca había estado más a gusto en su vida: sentía que no tenía preocupaciones, que todo eso había quedado atrás, que había conseguido una paz que ni buscaba ni quería, como si le hubieran dado la absolución en la otra vida. Poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia y fue reconociendo la textura y la calidez de las sábanas, sintiendo su propio cuerpo tendido sobre el colchón. Su mente se despejaba y avivaba los recuerdos de aquella última noche: la persecución, el policía escondido en el callejón y el disparo que le abatió entonces. Intentó cambiarse de postura y frunció el ceño al cerciorarse de la punzada de dolor que le atravesaba por debajo de la clavícula. Se quedó quieto respirando profundamente y sin ninguna gana de abrir los ojos por el momento. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle: al intentar moverse, no sólo había notado dolor en la herida, sino que también notó algo bajo su muñeca izquierda. Movió la mano pensando que lo volvería a sentir y un dolor agudo en el mismo lugar le estremeció: tenía una aguja en la vena. La impresión de aquello le hizo abrir los ojos y lo que vio le hizo ahogar un grito.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y parecía inmaculada, amplia y despejada de muebles. Pero lo terrible fue al ver la bolsa de suero que tenía inyectada en la vena y el monitor de las constantes vitales que estaba apagado, al parecer porque ya su vida no corría peligro. Entonces dedujo que estaba en un hospital. Se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre el colchón, cerrando los ojos y suspirando al verse perdido. Lo más posible es que dos policías estuviesen apostados al otro lado de la puerta, imposibilitando su huída. Intentó mantener la calma imaginando una salida, con mucho cuidado se incorporó y apretó los ojos sintiendo un inesperado mareo al que trató de ignorar. Se encaminó poco a poco a la ventana maldiciendo su suerte y rezando en su interior por que no estuviera muy alto. Le quedaba poco para llegar cuando pisó algo que estaba tirado en el suelo "No es posible..." pensó al ver aquel objeto. Sin fuerzas para cogerlo del suelo para asegurarse de que era lo que él creía, se arrodilló y lo sostuvo en sus manos. Sus ojos se abrieron todavía más al no tener dudas ya, reconocería ese robot de juguete en cualquier lugar. Había visto a Near jugar muchas veces con él en la Wammy`s House, por eso se le hacía tan extraño encontrarlo justo en ese momento. Antes de que pudiera poner las ideas en su sitio, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, blanca como la nieve y de cabellos negros apareció por la puerta. Sus rasgos duros se intensificaron al ver a Mello fuera de la cama.

—¡Chico! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó la mujer con marcado acento polaco — Wróc teraz do ló`zka!

Mello abrió más los ojos sin comprender absolutamente nada, reculó en el suelo viendo cómo la imponente figura de aquella mujer se le echaba encima. Le ayudó a levantarse con cuidado y le guió hasta la cama, dejándole sentado. El chico no tuvo más remedio que acceder al notarse cada vez más mareado y confuso, la situación era tan extraña... La mujer volvió a la puerta con paso firme y se asomó por fuera.

—¡Rápido! —le pidió a alguien que pasaba por ahí —¡Ve a decirle a Near que el paciente se ha despertado! ¡Corre!

Aquellas palabras fueron un detonante para Mello, por fin comprendió todo aquello: Matt, todo esto había sido idea de Matt. Agarró las sábanas entre sus puños, cerrándolos cada vez más. No sabía bien lo que sentía: rabia, impotencia, frustración... Esa escalofriante incomodidad que sentía al tener a Near cerca y el inevitable sentimiento de inferioridad que él le causaba. Mantenía la cabeza agachada, no podía soportar la idea de tener que agradecerle a Near que le haya salvado la vida y estar en deuda con él y cerró los ojos para poder estar el mayor tiempo posible sin tener que mirarle a la cara. Al cabo de unos segundos notó unos dedos cálidos deslizándose de forma hábil sobre su ropa, Mello miró esas manos durante unos segundos y sintió algo extraño al verlas, una especie de mezcla de muchas cosas. Esas manos que había visto tantas veces completando un puzzle o construyendo una pequeña fortaleza con las piezas de Lego, ahora dejaban una parte de su pecho al descubierto y escrutaban la herida que había debajo de las gasas que la protegían de cualquier infección. Mello recorrió con los ojos aquellas manos, pasando por los brazos y, al cabo de unos segundos, se detuvo en su rostro: seguía teniendo la misma cara de niño de siempre, con esa mirada perspicaz y expresión segura. Near no le miraba, sólo estaba atento a su labor, cambió la gasa por otra estéril después de haber limpiado bien la herida. Mello no sabía qué era lo que más le molestaba: el hecho de estar bajo los cuidados de Near y su gente o que el propio Near hiciera todo esto sin inmutarse, sin siquiera mirarle a la cara. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro después de haber estado años sin verse y ahora, llegado el momento, Near se mostraba impasible ante él.

Se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Near en su piel y se echó para atrás de forma brusca sin poder reprimir esa extraña sensación. Los dedos del joven se detuvieron y poco a poco le miró a los ojos. Estuvieron unos segundos así, aguantando la mirada entre ellos y sin que ningún sonido perturbara aquella inusual escena. Ambos desconocían la sensación que estaban descubriendo de verse reflejados en los ojos del otro, familiar y a la vez extraña.

Near apartó la mano de la herida de Mello y le miró ahora imperturbable.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó de forma amable y calmada, como hacía siempre.

La voz de Near no había cambiado mucho, según apreció Mello. Ahora era más grave, sólo eso, y la habría reconocido en cualquier lugar. No se sentía cómodo mirándole en aquel momento pero se dijo que debía hacerlo para no parecer débil ante él.

—Estoy bien, pero yo no te he pedido que me salvaras la vida —espetó de forma fría, adoptando un tono realmente cruel.

Near miró hacia otro lado y empezó a retorcerse un mechón de su cabello. Efectivamente, no había cambiado nada.

—No habrías podido aunque hubieras querido —susurró —Ni te imaginas en qué estado llegaste...

Antes de que el muchacho terminara de pronunciar la frase, Mello se inclinó hacia él con un rápido movimiento y le cogió con fuerza de las solapas del pijama. Near le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ese arranque de brutalidad le pilló desprevenido, el otro le miraba con los dientes apretados y con incontrolable resentimiento.

—No necesito que ni tú... ni nadie cuiden de mí —murmuró de forma hostil —El día que requiera tu compasión como último recurso la pediré. No... ni siquiera así. No sabes de qué manera me has insultado.

Near conocía perfectamente el caracter de Mello, pero tampoco esperaba aquello. Se quedó muy quieto, aguantando su mirada y tratando de respirar con tranquilidad. Esperó a que Mello se calmase antes de decir nada, notó cómo sus rasgos empezaron a suavizarse hasta mirarle de una forma tan fría que habría helado el corazón de cualquiera. Soltó a Near con desdén, empujándole hacia atrás, el cual no se lo tomó en cuenta y miró hacia otro lado, aunque no tardó en volver a mirarle cuando percibió que el convaleciente muchacho se levantaba de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó con algo de urgencia mientras veía como Mello se ponía la chaqueta con dificultad —No estás en condiciones de...

—Deja de decirme lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer —susurró Mello con malicia mientras se subía la cremallera y empezó a buscar en los bolsillos.

—¿Buscas esto? —preguntó Near con tranquilidad, enseñándole un móvil —No paraba de sonar, era muy molesto.

Mello se acercó a él lentamente con creciente ira y le quitó el teléfono. Lo estuvo apretando en su mano durante unos segundos mientras miraba a Near. Ahí estaba, en una situación así y mirando hacia otro lado, como si no le diera ninguna importancia. En ese momento no sabía qué le daba más rabia: si el hecho de que su rival, tal como él le consideraba, le hubiese salvado la vida o que se quedara tan tranquilo e impasible mientras le decía cosas tan duras. No... había incluso algo peor, algo en lo que no quiso profundizar.

Echó a andar hacia la puerta todo lo deprisa que le permitía aquel dolor terrible que le atravesaba el cuerpo cada vez que respiraba. Abrió el móvil y empezó a teclear un número.

—Mello —le llamó Near de forma tajante, casi autoritaria.

Sin saber por qué, la voz del joven hizo que Mello se clavara en el suelo en el momento, con una extraña expectavita, pero no se volvió a mirarle.

—Cuídate... —terminó de hablar. Su voz fue muy dulce y amistosa, pero era una clara y resignada despedida.

Mello gruñó exasperado y cerró la puerta tras de sí de forma brusca. Near se quedó allí, sentado en la cama y sin volver la vista atrás. Sintió una desacostumbrada presión, como una triste sensación de pérdida. Apoyó la mano sobre el colchón y percibió la calidez de las sábanas. Suspiró levemente mientras se preguntaba qué sería de Mello a partir de entonces, si sería capaz de cuidarse o si, por el contrario, un día despertaria con la noticia de su muerte. El pensamiento le causó un dolor interno y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

En ese momento, Svetlova entró en la habitación con una bandeja en la que había medicamentos de dudosa legitimidad. La mujer se quedó estática en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Dónde está el paciente? —preguntó intrigada.

Near pareció no notar la llegada de Svetlova y cogió algo que sobresalía por debajo de la almohada. Se lo quedó mirando unos segundos justo delante de sus ojos:era el rosario que Mello siempre llevaba colgando de su cuello. Su rostro se ensombreció mientras lo contemplaba.

—Se ha ido... —respondió en voz baja.

—Joder, tío ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —preguntó Matt mientras conducía un coche prestado. Ni siquiera sabía bien a dónde se dirigía —Estabas fatal y no podía llevarte a ningún hospital y en la guarida de ratas donde te escondes tampoco creo yo que te fueran a ser de mucha ayuda...

Mello escuchaba a su amigo apoyando la cabeza en la ventanilla del copiloto mientras miraba aturdido a través de ella. Los demás coches, los peatones... todo lo que pasaba por su lado lo veía sin mirar, sin ningún tipo de interés, su mente estaba en otro sitio. Incluso las palabras de su amigo pasaban por sus oídos sin que su cerebro hiciera nada por retenerlas. Su reencuentro con Near, su propia reacción al volverle a ver, lo que había causado en su interior... Todo eso revoloteaba en su cabeza sin que él pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, se decía a sí mismo que no debía darle tanta importancia, pero el caso es que no podía sacarse de su interior el ilógico inconformismo que sentía después de aquello. Near le había despedido sin intentar convencerle de que se quedara, o al menos, sin haberlo intentado de forma más vehemente y eso le tenía sumido en un intenso resentimiento, algo que le parecía absurdo. No debía sentir eso: Near y todo lo que se refiera a él, debían serle completamente indiferentes. Recordaba cómo él mismo se había quedado inmóvil como una estatua cuando Near había pronunciado su nombre por última vez, como esperando algo, no sabía el qué, pero algo...

—Pues lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue llevarte donde Near, que también tiene sus mafias... —añadió como si estuviera revelando una gran verdad.

Mello se frotó los ojos mientras oía como de lejos a Matt, no se sentía de humor para entablar una conversación.

—Además... —continuó su amigo mientras giraba una rotonda —Estoy seguro de que el enano ése te aprecia.

Aquella última frase chocó en Mello como un misil. Antes de eso era como si Matt hablase en un idioma desconocido y después acabara hablando en un inglés perfecto. Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos por fin. Estaba atardeciendo.

—Matt... —le llamó Mello aún con la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

—¿Hmmm...? —murmuró el muchacho intrigado, hacía como veinte minutos que su amigo no hablaba y le miró expectante.

Mello seguía con la misma expresión impasible, aunque había algo diferente según observó Matt. Era un matiz discordante en él ¿Tristeza?

—Cállate, házme el favor... —sentenció Mello y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la luna del coche, cerrando los ojos esta vez.

En la SPK, la investigación progresaba a pasos agigantados, aunque a veces parecía que aquello no se iba a acabar nunca: sus pesquisas les habían llevado a conocer la existencia de otro Kira, un flamante admirador al que el Kira original le había otorgado su poder. No obstante, Near estaba convencido de que él sería la clave para desenmascarar a Light Yagami y cerrar el caso de una vez por todas. Gevanni le seguía desde hacía días y, al parecer, Mikami hacía una vida de lo más rutinaria. El día en que hiciera algo fuera de lo acostumbrado, entonces seguro que tendrían algo en lo que ir a parar.

Mientras, la Sakura TV seguía haciéndose de oro aprovechándose de los pusilánimes que hacían donativos para el Templo de Kira y demás sandeces, con Demegawa como líder de los peregrinos y Kiyomi Takada como Iluminada tocada por la Gracia del Dios del Nuevo Mundo. A ese circo sólo le movía el interés y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Kira acabase con ellos, ya que perjudicaba gravemente su imagen.

—Pues no sé yo qué habrá visto Kira en Kiyomi Takada para elegirla como su portavoz —empezó a decir McEnroe mientras veía una parte del programa en calidad de investigador —Es más sosa que uns pastas de té.

Seguro que la mayoría de los agentes eran de la misma opinión, pero no la expresaron. De entre todos, McEnroe era el más espontáneo y decía las cosas según las pensaba en el momento.

Near asisntió con la cabeza.

—Tiene usted toda la razón, McEnroe... —afirmó cogiendo un patito de goma de la pequeña piscina que había montado en medio de la sala. Algunos le miraron sorprendidos, no era normal en Near hacer ese tipo de comentarios —Eso ha sido una buena observación.

McEnroe le miró también algo extrañado y al momento soltó una gran carcajada.

—¡Ja! Si es que mi mujer me lo dice a menudo y mi mujer nunca se equivoca "¡Qué pava es esta chica!" siempre me está diciendo y que se duerme cada vez que aparece en pantalla... —su voz se fue apagando poco a poco y en su lugar emergieron unos estruendosos ronquidos.

Halle le miró molesta pero indulgente y le zarandeó unos segundos hasta que McEnroe despertó sobresaltado, haciendo ademán de levantarse. Miró a todos los lados todavía alterado hasta que por fin se puso en situación al volver a ver a Takada en la pantalla.

—¿Véis? Ya os lo digo yo. Esta mujer aburre hasta a las ovejas...

—Le repito, agente Mc Enroe, que ha hecho usted una buena observación —puntualizó Near poniendo todos los patitos en fila —Aunque por eso mismo fue escogida por Kira, ya que es lo que necesita en este momento: una mujer doblegada, obediente, influenciable... Aunque por fuera se las dé de mujer temperamental e independiente.

McEnroe señaló a Near varias veces sonriendo.

—¡Eso! ¡Eso! —exclamó divertido —¡Eso es precisamente lo que dice mi mujer! Me dice "Cariño, no te dejes engañar por la apariencia de 'mujer liberada y de nuestro tiempo' que se gasta la Takada. Ésas en realidad son las más sometidas y arrastradas. Las que más consienten a sus maridos"

—Vaya... —susurró Near con total seriedad —Tal vez debería pedirle a su mujer que se uniera al equipo de investigación.

La sonrisa de McEnroe fue desapareciendo poco a poco, es posible que hasta estuviera hablando en serio y eso era lo último que quería. Se imaginaba a su mujer merodeando por los pasillos de la SPK en bata y rulos y contándole a Near y a todo el equipo todo tipo de cotilleos. Antes de que el pobre hombre se asustara demasiado, un agente entró y se acercó a Near para darle un sobre lacado con un sello de cera, como se estilaba hacía siglos.

Near miró el sobre frunciendo el ceño, reconocería ese sello para toda su vida: El de la Wammy´s House. Se extrañó muchísimo al verlo y lo abrió con curiosidad para leer el contenido:

Querido Near:

Siento tener que molestarte e interrumpir tus investigaciones, pero es completamente necesario que vengas personalmente a la que ha sido, y siempre será, tu casa. Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre un asunto, tiene que ver con la última voluntad de nuestro estimado L.

He avisado a Mello ya que el asunto le concierne también a él y ha aceptado venir.

Te espero en la Wammy`s House con los brazos abiertos.

Tu amigo:

Roger Ruvie

Near volvió a guardar la carta en el sobre y se quedó pensativo ¿A estas alturas todavía había algo sobre el legado de L de ni Mello ni él sabían? ¿De qué trataría aquello? ¿Por qué Roger lo había tenido oculto hasta este momento? Era algo que muy posiblemente no iba a averiguar allí sentado. Empezó a recordar la Wammy`s House, el apacible y precioso lugar donde había crecido, donde parecía que no existiera el mundo exterior ni la maldad del ser humano. Siempre acogedor y solidario, tan cálido... Parecía el único remanso de paz en este inhóspito mundo. Recordaba las noches en frente de la hoguera, los coros de risas de los demás niños, la brisa veraniega bajo el cielo estrellado... Tantos recuerdos se revolvían en su mente ahora...

La Wammy`s House... La que antes veía tan lejana, volvía a verla ante sus ojos como si estuviera justo en frente y sonrió sin darse cuenta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Halle y contestó a su mirada interrogadora:

—Me voy a Inglaterra.


	4. Chapter 4

Desde la ventana del despacho de Roger se contemplaban las mejores vistas de los alrededores de la Wammy`s House. Los prados verdes de Winchester invitaban a corrrer y correr a través de ellos sin pensar en nada, abrazados por las montañas nevadas que ahora estaban ocultas por una densa niebla pero que Mello podía ver en su mente como si de un día soleado se tratara... Era como volver a nacer, como un paréntesis en su vida cotidiana. Su mirada se perdió entonces en un grupo de niños que volvían con su institutriz atravesando las puertas del colegio. El amplio patio se extendía hasta unas columnas que terminaban en arcos ojivales, donde unos oscuros rododendros trepaban hasta que se perdían en las alturas y se dividían como pequeños riachuelos.

El edificio era viejo, tenía su propia historia y muchas leyendas se le atribuían. Los niños de otros colegios iban a verlo entre bromas y risas, con la insana intención de burlarse de los niños huérfanos, pero siempre pasaba que al llegar, un profundo temor y respeto se apoderaba de ellos como si el propio edificio se irguiera ante las criaturas, imponente y soberbio, y les instaran a abandonar el lugar y no turbar jamás la paz de aquel lugar. Los niños se alejaban a paso lento en silencio, no sin volver siempre la mirada, una y otra vez. Mello lo había advertido más de una vez y ahora que había vuelto, le había dado la misma sensación: aquella casa tenía vida propia como si en los cimientos se hallaran parte de las almas de todos aquellos que habían vivido allí. No era algo a lo qe Mello temiera, justo al revés, cada objeto, cada rincón... eran parte de su vida. Sonrió al ver el cuadro del barquito velero que siempre estaba torcido, se acercó a él con las manos cogidas a la espalda y lo enderezó, sabía que al cabo de unos días volvería a estar torcido. Ni siquiera eso quería que cambiara.

Se acercó a la puerta y miró el pasillo por donde venía el grupo de niños que había visto antes en el patio. Los chiquillos le miraron con curiosidad cuando pasaron por su lado, uno de ellos se le quedó mirando un buen rato, quieto como una estatua y con la boca abierta como un tonto. Mello le miró a él también y se divertía imaginando la reacción del niño en cuanto hiciera algo por asustarle. De pronto, abrió mucho los ojos por un segundo y la pobre criatura retrocedió espantado y fue corriendo hacia el grupo. Mello soltó una risita y volvió a entrar en el despacho de Roger.

El anciano levantó la vista de los documentos que tenía en el escritorio y se quitó las gafas.

—Mello, hijo... Siéntate y espera.

El muchacho siguió recorriendo la habitación sin mirarle, pasando un dedo por los muebles con la cabeza alzada, simulando algo de indiferencia.

—Esto es aburrido... —dijo algo ofensivo pero con cierto encanto —Viejo Roger ¿No podrías adelantarme algo de todo esto?

—No te pongas nervioso, Mello —espetó el anciano reprobándole como cuando era un niño —Ten paciencia y espera a que venga Near. Ya no puede tardar mucho.

Mello bufó ante el sólo hecho de escuchar el nombre de Near. Era como si haberle vuelto a ver huviera despertado algo que estaba dormido dentro de él, cada día era menos indiferente cuando le tocaba pensar en él, algo que por alguna odiosa razón era cada vez más frecuente. Matt le decía alguna vez que otra que la obsesión que él sentía por superar a Near iba a hacer que lo lamentase más temprano ue tarde, que debía pensar más en sí mismo y no cobrarse estúpidos retos infantiles ahora que ya era mayorcito, pero Mello nunca le escuchaba ¿Qué podía saber Matt? Ni él ni nadie podría entender jamás lo que significaba para él ganar a Near aunque tan sólo fuera una vez.

Roger captó en seguida el gesto de Mello y le miró con algo de tristeza. Mello le miró y supo en lo que estaba pensando el anciano. Sonrió con algo de malicia.

—No te preocupes, Roger, amigo... —dijo con algo de sorna —Ya verás como pronto resolveré los asuntos que tengo con Near, entonces, ni tú ni nadie volveréis a preocuparos de que esté desaprovechando mi vida.

Roger guardó silencio, sabía que no era prudente soliviantar a Mello con ese asunto. Jamás lograría superar esa sensación de inferioridad que sentía si seguía obsesionado con esa idea.

Entonces, el sonido suave de un motor les sacó de sus pensamientos. Roger se levantó lentamente y miró por la ventana, el chico hizo lo mismo. Un flamante Rolls Royce hizo su aparición y se paró justo a las puertas del edificio: era el coche donde siempre trasladaban a L y que ahora usaba Near. La puerta del conductor se abrió y salió el chófer para abrir la puerta trasera. De ella salieron Rester, Halle y Near. Mello apretó los puños al verle y se le quedó mirando un rato. Lo que sintió en su interior superó sus expectativas: Sabía que Near no le era indiferente, siempre había sentido cierto resquemor, pero nunca jamás ese mismo sentimiento había hecho que el corazón le saltara de la manera que lo hacía ahora. Se palpó suavemente debajo de la clavícula, justo donde había recibido el disparo, y recordó la calidez de los dedos de Near cuando le curó la herida el mismo día que le vio por última vez. Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos bajando la mirada. Roger salió a recibirles y le dejó solo en el despacho, esperando la llegada de Near. Empezó a mirar todo lo que tenía delante para distraerse y no pensar en cosas que no quería, hasta que escuchó las voces de Roger y Near acercándose. Se sentó en un asiento que estaba delante del escritorio, dando la espalda a la puerta y jugueteando con sus dedos. Se odió a sí mismo por un momento al notarse nervioso y se recostó sobre el respaldo.

Las voces cada vez estaban más cerca hasta que ya las pudo oír en la misma habitación. Mello ni se giró para mirar a Near, seguía con la vista fija al frente como si no hubiera oído nada y así pensaba seguir.

—Near, te esperamos detrás de la puerta —Halle y Rester cerraron y les dejaron solos.

Roger se sentó y le pidió a Near que hiciera lo propio en un asiento que estaba al lado de Mello. El chico obedeció y miró a Mello: seguía con la misma actitud arrogante de siempre, mirando al frente y haciendo como si no supiera que él estaba allí. Sonrió de forma ínfima al verle otra vez, aunque fuera de esa manera tan apática, le alegraba saber que ya estaba bien y le hacía recordar el afecto que sentía por él, cada vez más profundo. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó un rato mirándole, sin esperar un saludo, ni siquiera una mirada, haciendo caso omiso a su actitud indiferente. Por su parte, Mello sentía esa carga de saber cuando a uno se le está observando y por un momento casi se dejó llevar por el deseo de devolverle la mirada, pero siguió con la vista al frente aparentemente imperturbable. Near le conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que toda esa máscara de entereza e indiferencia era en realidad una pose para no dejar en evidencia las inseguridades que siempre había tenido por su causa desde pequeños. Seguía pensando en todo eso hasta que el sonido de unos folios ordenándose en las manos de Roger le sacó del ensimismamiento.

El anciano se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar:

—Chicos, siento mucho haberos traído hasta aquí y os agradezco que hayáis dejado los asuntos que tuviérais pendientes para venir... sean de la índole que sean —carraspeó y echó una rápida mirada a Mello, el cual puso los ojos en blanco y se removió en su asiento impaciente. Roger prosiguió mirando a ambos chicos por encima de sus gafas en una actitud seria como pocas veces se le había visto —No lo habría hecho de no ser algo de suma importancia. Esto que tengo en mis manos... es una carta de L escrita por su puño y letra —el tono de voz de Roger fue bajando de forma solemne —Y está dirigida a vosotros...

Near y Mello miraban a Roger con un creciente nerviosismo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a coger la carta que el anciano les extendió, se miraron el uno al otro dubitativos, pero al final fue Mello quien la cogió con cierta aprensión ya que no sabía como iba a reaccionar ante las palabras póstumas de L, alguien a quien siempre había apreciado y admirado desde siempre. Respiró hondo para relajar sus nervios y asegurarse que su voz no se quebraría al leer:

_"Queridos Mello y Near:_

_Cuando estéis leyendo esto yo no estaré aquí. Me gustaría que supiéseis que confío en vosotros, que sé que lograréis estar a la altura de las circunstancias cuando yo me vaya. Ambos tenéis cualidades que al otro le faltan, pero cuando se juntan, se vuelven imparables. Sé que aún no confiáis en esta teoría, al menos uno de vosotros... Por eso quiero que os lo demostréis a vosotros mismos: Por la Wammy`s House y sus bastos terrenos he estado colocando pistas, estas pistas os llevarán hasta el objetivo final. El juego terminará cuando halláis encontrado ese objetivo. No penséis que os lo he puesto fácil, por eso mismo, el premio va a ser lo mejor que hayáis tenido en vuestra vida... Aunque tampoco os puedo decir qué es._

_Tengo la certeza de que lo lograréis. Vuestras cualidades son la pieza clave._

_Como dije al principio, confío en vosotros._

_Con afecto:"_

**L**

Mello volvió a coger aire y cerró los ojos, se quedó así durante un rato y luego miró a Roger sintiendo un extraño escalofrío.

—¿Qué broma es ésta? —preguntó con un susurro y con un deje de miedo en su mirada, devolviendo la carta a Roger.

El anciano suspiró y miró a ambos detenidamente.

—¿Qué os parece? —les preguntó apoyando el mentón en sus manos entrelazadas.

—Macabro —espetó Mello cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana, le cruzó un temblor por todo el cuerpo.

Near le miró serio y al cabo de unos segundos sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

—Muy propio de L...

Mello se estremeció al escuchar a Near y recordó el extraño sentido del humor de su antecesor, reconociendo que el chico tenía razón. Sentía un contradictorio sentimiento de rechazo y atracción hacia el plan de L. Por un lado le incomodaba la idea de trabajar codo con codo con Near, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de adelantarle y buscar el "objetivo" por su cuenta, aunque tampoco quería contradecir a L... sería como faltarle a su memoria. Y por otro lado, la curiosidad le recomía por dentro: debía ser algo muy importante cuando el propio L se tomó tantas molestias para prepararles el terreno para el curioso juego.

Roger asintió también sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes y rebosantes de añoranza.

—Es como si aún no se huviera ido... —cerró los ojos y se volvió, deteniendo con un pañuelo una lágrima que recorría su mejilla.

Near tomó aire y miró a Mello, quien empezó a comer chocolate nervioso y se acercó a Roger poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Está bien, viejo Roger...

Le devolvió la mirada a Near y durante unos segundos se quedaron así, con la vista clavada el uno en el otro, de una manera que les pareció decirse muchas cosas. Mello estaba viendo a un Near diferente: los recuerdos de la vieja casa, el reencuentro con el entrañable Roger y, sobretodo, haber escuchado las palabras de L después de haber muerto, le habían hecho vulnerable y emotivo a sus ojos. Algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado. El rostro de Near en aquel momento estaba triste y nervioso a la vez. Mello le estuvo mirando unos segundos así y algo dentro de él se descompuso, se quedó quieto mientras dejaba que Near le mirara a su vez. Ni sabía porque estaba dejando que esto ocurriera, de pronto se sintió reconfortado en sus ojos. Respiró hondo para llenar de aire su pecho obstruído de aquella insólita sensación.

— Lo haremos.

Halle y Rester sabían la reacción de todos sus compañeros mucho antes de darles la increíble noticia: Todos se quedaron asombrados, incluso murmuraron algo, pero no discutieron nada. Todos menos uno:

—¡Ja! ¡Ja! —rió McEnroe espachurrado en su asiento —Así que nosotros seguimos trabajando mientras el niño se toma unas vacaciones a cuerpo de rey en Winchester...

Todos le miraron sin decir nada, incluso era posible que algunos en su fuero interno le diera la razón, pero todos obedecían como autómatas y se limitaron a sentarse cada uno en su puesto mientras Halle tomaba el mando en ausencia de Near.

McEnroe levantó las cejas y suspiró aburrido:

—¡Qué coño! Hace bien...

Pronto, todos volvieron al trabajo, recopilando piezas y tenerlas a punto cuando Near regresara para terminar el puzzle. No estaban muy seguros de cómo continuar la investigación sin él ya que Halle no había recibido órdenes muy precisas, pero sabían que aún les quedaba trabajo para rato. De pronto Gevanni dejó de teclear y miró a la agente con curiosidad.

—Agente, Lidner ¿Podemos saber por qué Near se ha alejado del caso temporalmente?

Todos miraron a Halle y agradecieron para sus adentros a Gevanni, era justo la pregunta que se estaban haciendo. La mujer tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Según me ha contado... es un asunto más bien personal.

—¿Per... Personal, dice usted? —titubeó Ratt mirándola como si no hubiera escuchado bien y temiera hacer el ridículo con semejante pregunta.

McEnroe rió, o más bien murmuró una risa mientras golpeaba la mesa suavemente con su bolígrafo. Parecía estar encantado con que se hubiera entablado una conversación: una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra para dejar de lado el trabajo momentáneamente.

—Apuesto a que Ratt se hace la misma pregunta que todos nosotros: "¿Personal? ¿Acaso ese niño tene vida privada?" —a continuación se echó a reír con ganas.


	5. Chapter 5

Near se sobresaltó al oír de sopetón cómo una gran pila de libros caía justo sobre la mesa donde estaba él examinado uno minuciosamente. El silencio de la noche y una biblioteca solitaria en un antiguo caserón a veces jugaban esas malas pasadas, pero el chico decidió no echarle la culpa a ridículas sugestiones. Apoyado sobre esa pila de libros se encontraba Mello, sonriendo maliciosamente y disfrutando del efecto de su inocente broma. En una de sus manos sujetaba una tableta de chocolate y mantenía un trozo entre sus dientes. Near le miró con algo de reproche, entornando los ojos, lo que provocó la risa contenida de Mello. Al cabo de unos segundos, el chico paró de reír y se sentó en frente de su compañero apoyando los pies sobre la mesa, como siempre solía hacer.

La biblioteca de la Wammy`s House, lejos de ser tétrica y sombría, era una habitación espaciosa y a la vez acogedora. Con filas de estanterías equidistantes cuales fichas de dominó llenas de libros ordenados por categoría. El friso y el suelo eran láminas de madera de nogal en la cual se reflejaba la luz anaranjada de las pequeñas lámparas que había en cada una de las mesas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con papel pintado de un agradable verde oscuro salpicado de rayas de color granate, en las juntas ya estaba un poco levantado y debajo se podía ver las firmas y dibujos de unos cuantos aburridos que habían decidido dejar allí su huella para siempre.

Mello jugueteaba con la cubierta del libro "Acerca del Alma" de Aristóteles y lo miraba sin mucho interés mientras dejaba que Near se sumergiera en el que tenía en frente: se trataba de un libro antiquísimo, con las hojas algo carcomidas por el tiempo y el uso. Se inclinó hacia delante y escudriñó las dos primeras líneas de la página por la cual estaba abierto, leyéndolos al revés. Lo reconoció al tercer renglón: se trataba de "De la Ira" de Séneca, y sabía por qué Near estaba estudiando estos libros. De pronto se encontró mirando al joven con atención y en silencio. Reparó en sus cabellos blancos y sonrió para sí mismo al ver cómo se retorcía un mechón, era una manía muy suya. Se quedó mirando atentamente el movimiento de sus dedos mientras los envolvía con sus suaves bucles, apenas se daba cuenta del tiempo que estaba perdiendo mientras lo hacía. Llevó su mirada al rostro del joven, que ahora mismo estaba sometido a una agradable concentración. Notó como sus ojos se adentraban profundamente en la páginas abiertas... Esos ojos fríos y opacos de cualquier sentimiento confeso, le habían mirado a él de distinta forma algunas veces. Lo había notado. Notaba cuando esos ojos se estremecían y brillaban fugazmente, cuando miraban con afecto, cuando temblaban de preocupación... Todo eso se lo había notado mirándole a él. Sólo a él. Cogió aire y lo retuvo unos segundos en sus pulmones mientras dejaba, ya sin ganas de oponerse, que su interior declarase un intenso sentimiento hacia Near.

Soltó el aire poco a poco sintiendo un extraño agrado con tan sólo mirar los dedos del joven asomando por las mangas del pijama. Los mismos dedos que le cuidaron la herida quando él se despertó después de varias noches de delirios febriles. Se dio cuenta de que sus elucubraciones estaban yendo demasiado lejos cuando se imaginó a sí mismo acariciándolos.

De pronto aspiró con fuerza, realmente asustado, como quien toma aire después de haberse estado asfixiando. Near le miró alarmado y se inclinó hacia delante, observando como el muchacho presionaba sus sienes con la parte interna de los nudillos, bajando la cabeza. Near le cogió suavemente por la muñeca y vigiló su rostro pálido y alterado. Tiró de su brazo para poderle mirar mejor.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó con ansiedad.

Mello apoyó la frente en la palma de su mano y suspiró, con los ojos entreabiertos distinguió el rostro de Near "Otra vez esa mirada de preocupación" pensó. Trató de relajarse aun con esa mano cálida cerrando su brazo. Se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza, adoptando un gesto adusto y mirando a cualquier otra parte.

—No es nada... Supongo que me he puesto nervisoso de repente —se obligó a mirarle de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa que pretendía ser autosuficiente.

Ese gesto tranquilizó un poco a Near, sólo un poco.

—Eh... —le sacudió el brazo levemente mientras le seguía mirando con insistencia —Creo que puedo adivinar lo que te angustia. Es justo lo que dijo Roger: Aún no nos hemos recuperado de la pérdida de L cuando aparece esa carta... Sí, es algo traumático.

Mello asintió con la cabeza un tanto aliviado de que Near le proporcionara esa evasiva. De pronto dejó de sonreír y miró hacia la ventana.

—Sí... Eso es exactamente —mintió y se restregó los ojos con pesadumbre al ser consciente de aquella mentira. Decidió no pensar más en eso y entregarse al trabajo.

Abrió el libro "Acerca del Alma" al que poco caso había hecho antes y empezó a inspeccionarlo bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio, tan sólo interrumpido por el incesante tic tac de un viejo carillón. Poco después de haber tomado la decisión de aceptar el desafío de L, cayeron en la conclusión de que la primera prueba debía de tener relación con la confianza. Mello y Near hablaron de la insistencia de L en la frase "Confío en vosotros" y en seguida les llegaron recuerdos de cuando su antecesor les recomendaba libros, muchos libros que hablaban de la confianza en uno mismo. Simplemente, no podía ser sólo una coincidencia y esa misma noche se encerraron en la biblioteca y reunieron todos los libros que habían leído sobre ese tema.

Pasaron las horas y llegaron a ese estado en el que uno se obliga a seguir con los ojos abiertos, pasando las hojas incesantemente. Mello soltó un suave bufido de hastío y se reclinó hacia atrás, estirando sus músculos entumecidos. Near le miró interesado, pensando que quizá ya era hora para ir a dormir ya que no podrían dar mucho más de sí en ese estado. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se estremeció al recibir la sonrisa de Mello, algo que no se esperaba. No supo como reaccionar ante aquello, sólo sintió un leve empellón en el estómago pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle sin respiración por unos segundos. Ahí seguía, sonriendo y tamborileando la mesa con los dedos.

—Near... ¿Qué supones tú que será el premio del que habla L? —preguntó interesado.

—Humm...

Miró a Mello con atención, había codicia en sus ojos. Tal vez aún no estaba lo suficientemente emocionado con la idea de la "aventura" en sí, sólo con el premio. Aunque llegaría a estarlo, Near estaba seguro, le conocía muy bien.

—No te ilusiones mucho, Mello. No creo que L haya enterrado un cofre con un tesoro en alguna cueva perdida de las montañas. Debe de ser algo mucho más interesante. No me preguntes qué porque ni siquiera me lo imagino.

Mello asintió mirando hacia arriba con un brillo pícaro en los ojos. Cerró el libro que había terminado y lo dejó aparte.

—Bueno, si seguimos en esta línea lo descubriremos pronto —dijo riendo con ironía.

Se dispuso a coger el siguiente libro cuando vio que Near hacía justo lo mismo. Se miraron el uno al otro cogiendo el ejemplar cada uno por un extremo. El más joven resopló sonriendo.

—Cógelo —cedió amablemente.

—No, cógelo tú ¿Qué más da...?

Se interrumpió a sí mismo y abrió mucho los ojos al ver la cubierta del libro. Se inclinó sobre el mismo, boquiabierto.

Near frunció el ceño y siguió la mirada de Mello, leyendo el título de la obra:

—¡"La Pieza Clave"! —exclamaron a la vez mientras les venía a la mente las palabras de L: "Vuestras cualidades son la pieza clave"

Alzaron los ojos hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, en sus rostros se adivinaba una sonrisa emergente. Mello rió de pura alegría.

—¡Tío! ¡No puede ser casualidad! —exclamó entusiasmado.

Near le devolvió la sonrisa negando con la cabeza. Mello tenía razón: No podía ser casualidad, era demasiado evidente. Podían darse por satisfechos por esa noche.

—Creo que lo mejor sería estudiarlo mañana. Ahora mismo estoy fuera de combate... —sonrió cerrando los ojos, invadiéndole un profundo sopor. Creía que caería dormido en cualquier momento, pero una gran sacudida en los brazos le sobresaltó. Mello se encontraba inclinado hacia él, mirándole muy de cerca, cogiéndole firmemente por los codos y con una sonrisa espectacular.

Le miró desconcertado por unos segundos, esa sonrisa heló por completo su mente y su consciencia, paralizando sus sentidos y entregándolos por completo al enajenamiento en el cual se encontraba. Se perdió en el rostro de su compañero, en su mirada llena de brillo y entusiasmo, en su enorme sonrisa abierta y sincera, rebosante de optimismo. Sintió una felicidad tan profunda e inmensa al verle así que el propio sentimiento le trastornó momentáneamente y supo en aquel mismo instante que podía llegar a adorar esa persona más que a nada. Sopesó ese pensamiento en la cabeza y no le molestó en absoluto.

Mello abrió más los ojos y le volvió a zarandear.

—No podemos irnos a dormir ahora, Near ¡No justo ahora!

Near sonrió cerrando los ojos "Es ahora cuando empieza a emocionarse con todo esto" pensó "Le encanta saber que vamos por el buen camino" Se echó un poco hacia atrás y le miró condescendiente.

—Dame una tregua, Mello. Mejor mañana, no puedo leer ni una línea más... —se restregó los ojos con una mano y vio una cruz en los curiosos colores abstractos que se forman siempre al hacer eso. Automáticamente recordó algo —¡Ah...! —exclamó mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo —Esto es tuyo. Te lo dejaste... aquella vez.

Mello abrió la mano y recogió el rosario que su compañero le entregó. Sonrió mirándolo durante largos segundos.

—Creía que lo había perdido en el tiroteo —susurró con voz grave mientras se lo colgaba del cuello —Gracias.

Él no le contestó, se quedó mirando como el muchacho apoyaba el mentón sobre el libro mientras sostenía la cruz en frente de sus ojos, perdido en sabe Dios qué recuerdo. Advirtió como de sus labios surgía una sonrisa inocente y algo infantil que hizo que Near sonriera también sin darse cuenta. Vio también como poco a poco, los ojos de Mello se cerraban, ladeó la cabeza y se sumió en un profundo sueño al instante, con la mano aún cerrada en la cruz.

Near acentuó su sonrisa y se recostó sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarle. Reparó en su pelo rubio abriéndose sobre su rostro aniñado, sus facciones se dulcificaban siempre que dormía. Extendió los dedos hacia su cabello, sintiendo la suavidad entre ellos. Le miró entre fascinado y divertido, como cuando se entretenía con algunos de sus juguetes. Pero ninguno de sus juguetes le llenaban de satisfacción como lo hacía un simple roce o simplemente compartir el mismo aire con Mello. Cerró los ojos aún sonriendo y tardó poco en dormirse.

—¡Vamos, tío Jimmy! —exclamó Mello poniéndose nervioso —Tú mejor que nadie debes saberlo ¡Míralo otra vez!

El viejo Pikeaway terminó de cerrar las puertas del patio del orfanato. Estaba anocheciendo y los niños se metían ya en el caserón, no sin antes echarles una ojeada curiosa a los dos extraños que habían aparecido hacía ya un par de días. El cielo emergente de estrellas se veía recortado por la negra silueta de los árboles de las montañas y se podía oír a lo lejos el gorjeo incesante de un grupo de cuervos reuniéndose ante un posible festín.

El anciano se ajustó la altura de sus redondas lentes y escudriñó las páginas que el chico le mostraba. Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Mello, hijo... Yo ahí sólo veo un libro.

Mello bufó dándose la vuelta, detrás de él tenía a Near completando un puzzle en blanco y le miró un tanto molesto, quería que le ayudara con respecto al tío Jimmy. Pasaron todo el día, desde que se despertaron en la biblioteca, investigando concienzudamente el libro y la carta de L. Partían de la base de que la clave estaba en la carta: era una especie de rompecabezas en el cual había que descifrar un complejo juego de palabras y letras, seguir una serie de secuencia lógica para transformarlo en un código numérico que les diera la página exacta del libro por el cual tenían que empezar a investigar. Los chicos leyeron y releyeron el texto hasta lograr aprendérselo de memoria sin encontrar ni un sólo indicio que les llevara a pensar que ahí había una pista. Cuando Mello perdió la paciencia, se alejó y se echó sobre el sofá más cercano, dejando el maldito libro y las meditaciones a Near, quien mantenía siempre la cabeza fría. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró hacia el techo intentando relajarse. Entonces, y sin que se lo esperara, la respuesta le llegó a sus ojos como un fogonazo de luz cuando pestañeó mirando la blanca superficie: justo cuando cerró los ojos vio en su mente la estructura de las páginas abiertas en negativo. Se incorporó de una sacudida y se quedó como paralizado por unos segundos, pestañeó varias veces pero la imagen cada vez era menos definida. Sonrió satisfecho y volvió con Near, arrebatándole el libro de las manos, ni cuenta se dio de la mirada desdeñosa de su compañero y volvió a mirar las páginas: Efectivamente, el texto estaba dividido en una estructura un tanto peculiar en la que uno no reparaba de forma consciente. Retuvo la mirada en el libro abierto como si quisiera robarle el alma y cerró los ojos, captando la imagen en su cerebro con los colores invertidos. Rió satisfecho y miró al desconcertado Near al cual le instó a probar el experimento. El chico, al ver el efecto, llegó a la misma conclusión de Mello y sonrió también.

Y ahora se encontraban en este momento: interrogando al atónito conserje del orfanato (a quien los niños más veteranos le solían llamar "Tío Jimmy") que intentaba poner un poco de su parte, pero era algo que estaba más allá de sus posibilidades.

—¡Pero así no, joder! —maldijo Mello acercando aún más el libro al señor Pikeaway, el cual se empezaba a poner nerivioso a causa de la presión del joven.

—Mello... —susurró Near sin mirarle mientras encajaba la última pieza del puzzle —Tranquilízate, tío Jimmy hace lo que puede.

El aludido suspiró y miró al conserje tratando de calmar su carácter.

—Vamos a ver... —dijo mucho más sosegado. Le tenía cariño al señor Pikeaway, al fin y al cabo, le conocía de toda la vida y no quería hablarle mal. Le pidió que cerrara los ojos después de mirar las páginas abiertas durante unos segundos y que retuviera la imagen.

Miró al anciano con expectación aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de que puediera ayudarles. Y así fue, el pobre hombre no se hacía una idea de para qué servía todo ese embrollo. Pero Mello no se dio por vencido y sonrió de forma indulgente mientras sacaba un bolígrafo y lo destapaba con la boca.

—Espera, espera, espera... —le insistió y empezó a repasar cada párrafo, formando una especie de rectángulos y sencillos laberintos.

El señor Pikeaway le miró escandalizado, tratando de quitarle el libro de las manos.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué te ha entrado en la cabeza, muchacho? —le preguntó indignado —Este libro es una auténtica pieza de coleccionista ¡Si el señor Waldo Emerson levantara la cabeza...!

Mello no hizo el menor caso de las réplicas y siguió formando un extraño galimatías sin sentido ante la horrorizada mirada del anciano. Near le observaba atentamente mientras lo hacía, se le veía bastante impacientado. Terminó el dibujo y se lo mostró al conserje con ansiedad en su rostro.

—¿Qué ves?

—¿Qué qué veo? —espetó el pobre hombre mirando con impotencia los rayajos hechos sin ton y sin son en uno de los célebres libros de la colección del orfanato —¡Un crimen! ¡Eso es lo que veo! Cuando el señor Ruvie se entere de esto le va a...

Mello sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo, al ver cómo el señor Pikeaway se interrumpía, caminaba con paso lento hacia el libro que el muchacho le tendía delante de él y miró las páginas con increible perplejidad. Cogió la obra con una mano temblorosa, mientras que con la otra se frotaba el mentón. Sin duda, era algo asombroso: Ante él ya no se encontraban escrituras, ni párrafos, ni palabras ni puntos y aparte, ahora se encontraba ante un plano de una zona de la Wammy`s House que sólo conocían Roger, el difunto Watari y él mismo.

El señor Pikeaway retrocedió y se sentó en un banco sin mirar, realmente confuso. Levantó la vista y miró a Mello y a Near quitándose las gafas.

—L tenía razón... —dijo en tono de voz apenas audible —Tenía toda la razón. Vosotros dos... sois algo extraordinario.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuanto más bajaban más frío hacía y el señor Pikeaway se quejaba de su reúma. Acompañó a los chicos hasta la escotilla que había camuflada en el suelo de piedra y se despidió de ellos repitiéndoles por enésima vez que tuvieran mucho cuidado, que por esos angostos y ramificados pasillos se había perdido más de uno. Les entregó también una linterna y se dio la vuelta, camino a la Wammy, sin quedarse muy tranquilo pese a las insistencias de Mello y Near. Ahora se encontraban en una especie de pasadizo profundo, como un laberinto de túneles atravesados por ríos nauseabundos: la alcantarilla que se encontraba a varios metros por debajo del orfanato y de la que ningún niño tenía ningún conocimiento. Unas enormes goteras caían de forma incesante y sonaban amplificadas por el eco al caer al agua.

Near frunció el ceño y se tapó la nariz con el puño de su manga, asqueado por el olor a putrefacción y humedad, iba siguiendo a Mello muy de cerca, mirando hacia atrás constantemente. No se sentía nada cómodo en ese lugar, sin embargo a su compañero no parecía importarle demasiado. Una rata pasó su lado emitiendo un chillido que hizo que el niño se sobresaltara y se agarrara impulsivamente de la manga de la chaqueta de Mello.

—Joder... ¿Qué sitio es éste? —murmuró mientras miraba hacia atrás vigilante.

Mello rio al verle nervioso, no era algo frecuente, y sintió otra vez esa gratificante sensación que le poseía cada vez que Near le tocaba. Inspiró hondo a pesar del hedor para compensar el intenso trabajo de su corazón al latir tan fuerte en ese momento. Desde aquella noche en la biblioteca, el muchacho reconocía para sí mismo que sentía algo verdaderamente fuerte, ya era imposible negárselo con excusas baratas.

Notó cómo la mano de Near se aflojaba de su ropa y le soltaba. En ese momento decidió volver a tomar dominio de sí mismo y concentrarse en el asunto que les ocupaba: sacó el libro y lo abrió por la página que había garabateado para dibujar el plano. Calculó que un poco más adelante debían encontrarse con una bifurcación y entonces debían seguir por la izquierda, pero el alcance de la linterna era muy corto y aún no podía verlo. Le inquietaba no saber qué tenía cinco metros más adelante, eso y el retumbar de los sonidos en las paredes. Los pasos, el goteo al salpicar, los chillidos estridentes de las ratas... Todos esos sonidos se aumentaban de una manera escalofriante.

Caminaron casi una hora por aquel inhóspito lugar, atravesando pasillos, subiendo escaleras heladas y roñosas, franqueando cruces y ramales y con una sensación de asco en el estómago a causa del mal olor. Mello calculó que ya no les podía quedar mucho y así se lo dijo a Near ya que éste insistía en saber cuánto más tendrían que soportar esto.

Mello decidió darle una nota de humor al asunto:

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... —dijo dirigiendo la linterna a su alrededor —Interesante bromita la que nos ha preparado L ¿eh? ¿Qué pretendía que sacaramos de todo esto? Espero que el "famoso" premio compense todo esto.

—Eso lo sabremos cuando hayamos acabado y lo encontremos... —espetó Near y frunció el ceño perdiendo la paciencia —¡Ya puede ser bueno! No aguanto más este lugar...

—¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! —rio Mello sin sobresaltarse al oír sus risas resonando de esa forma tan tétrica entre los pasillos —¿Sabes qué sería bueno, Near? Que ahora se nos jodiera la linterna...

—Buff... Mira, no quiero ni imaginarlo —dijo el joven reparando en la posibilidad y sintiendo un escalofrío. Miró hacia atrás pero apenas se podía vislumbrar algunas sombras. Mello se giró hacia él y le llamó. Entonces avanzó más deprisa al ver que se había quedado un poco atrasado.

Justo cuando ya iba a llegar donde su compañero, una terrible y vacía oscuridad reinó en la estancia. Near no tuvo tiempo en reaccionar cuando chocó contra él, le empujó al no calcular bien la distancia que les separaba y le hizo caer al frío y húmedo suelo. La inercia también le hizo caer justo encima de Mello. Se incorporó enseguida al sentir el calor corporal del muchacho debajo de él, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado, pero no llegó a levantarse del todo. Algo demasiado fuerte le obligaba a no separarse de él y se quedó sentado encima de las caderas de Mello. Sintiendo el corazón desbocado y respirando con dificultad, notó como su compañero se levantaba poco a poco, apoyándose en sus manos y quedando sus rostros a la misma altura. Near percibió la tibia respiración de Mello demasiado cerca de él y reparó entonces de lo próxima que debía estar su boca. Aquel pensamiento hizo que se estremeciera violentamente pero no se apartó y dejó que el cuerpo de su compañero se fuera acercando más y más, sintiéndole ya en el vientre y parte del pecho. Estaba paralizado por aquella atrayente situación: en absoluta oscuridad, medio perdidos en algún lugar de las alcantarillas de Inglaterra, ellos dos en silencio, demasiado juntos... y, al parecer, sin ninguna intención de alejarse. Pasados unos segundos de tensión emocional, la luz volvió y Mello se colocó la linterna justo debajo de su rostro, mostrando un efecto verdaderamente fantasmal. Near retrocedió impresionado y empujó a su compañero en un acto reflejo, pero aún no se había levantado. Mello le miraba sonriendo y le cogió la muñeca con firmeza, inclinándose más hacia él. También él tenía constancia de que aquella situación era bastante comprometida y también sabía que tampoco podía durar demasiado: Veía a Near demasiado nervioso, podía ser por el hecho de haber apagado la luz haciéndole creer que la linterna se había apagado, lo que era una broma inocente, o bien podía ser porque el chico vio en sus ojos el deseo de impedir que se levantara, de abrazarle durante horas...

—Lo siento... —dijo Mello sonriendo y balanceando la linterna frente los ojos de Near —Era una broma inevitable.

Near sacudió la cabeza como si hubiera estado soñando. Se levantó y se alejó de él, desviando la mirada.

—Eres idiota —susurró —Tú sigue jugando con la linterna y verás como al final te la cargas de verdad y entonces sí que estaríamos apañados...

Mello se levantó riendo y continuó avanzando siguiendo el plano a pies juntillas con Near detrás de él. Caminaron durante veinte minutos sin hablar, ambos seguían inmersos en el mismo pensamiento:el contacto tan directo del uno en el otro, el calor tan atrayente que habían compartido, incluso el sonido de sus respiraciones acompasadas...

Llegaron justo al punto en el que terminaba el recorrido y se encontraron una una puerta abierta. Los dos chicos se miraron y, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo con palabras, se adentraron en la habitación que había detrás: Era una estancia enorme atravesada por cañerías roñosas, las paredes estaban carcomidas por la humedad y los años y unos grandes barriles descansaban olvidados en una esquina.

Mello levantó las cejas incrédulo, recorriendo sus alrededores con la linterna. Se estremeció de vértigo al levantar la linterna y ver la altura de la sala. Se acercó a una de las paredes e inspeccionó los dos únicos objetos expuestos de cualquier manera en una gran mesa: un cuaderno de apuntes de hojas lisas y un lapicero medio comido. El cuaderno estaba abierto por dos páginas, dos de veintitres que estaban escritas, y en ellas estaban apuntadas una serie de ecuaciones aún sin resolver. Miró las operaciones de cerca y comprobó que eran de las más complicadas que había visto en su vida: un complejo enramaje de álgebra, polinomios, fracciones y raíces tergiversantes se abrían paso hasta tres renglones cada una. Le llamó la atención el detalle de que en el segundo ejercicio se encontraban la "X" y la "Y", y en el primero sólo estaba la "X" En el resto sólo números. Frunció el ceño y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Near a su lado.

—Mello... —le llamó el niño con la vista fija en la pared —¿Qué es eso?

El aludido levantó la linterna y expandió la luz hacia el inmenso muro. Abrió mucho los ojos y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, totalmente asombrado: Ante los ojos de los dos compañeros, se extendía un dibujo gigantesco. Tan grande que tuvieron que retroceder una centena de metros para poder verlo en su totalidad.

—Joder... —susurró Mello sin dejar de admirar el hallazgo.

Desvió la linterna de un lado a otro y el asombro de ambos no hizo más que incrementarse. El dibujo era un paisaje que reconocían perfectamente: Las montañas Glacemore que se alzaban a pocos kilómetros de la Wammy`s House.

Near abrió mucho los ojos y se sentó en el suelo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —se preguntó más para sí mismo que para Mello —¿Qué pretendes decirnos con esto, L? No podemos buscar por todo el bosque la siguiente pista...

Antes de acabar la frase, se le ocurrió algo que debía ser evidente y una luz de esperanza brotó en su pecho. Abrió más los ojos:

—Mello —le llamó con determinación —Busca una señal en el dibujo. Es seguro que L debió dejar una marca para indicarnos el lugar exacto de la pista.

El muchacho obedeció y buscó en todos y cada uno de los brochazos que se extendían sobre la pared sin encontrar rastro alguno, sólo trozos de pared levantada, pero nada indicaba que fueran hechos aposta. Entornó los ojos concentrándose en la tarea y siguiendo los trazos con la linterna. El chico negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua resignado.

—No hay nada, Near —exclamó en voz alta —Mucho me temo que vamos a estar varios días de excursión tú y yo por las montañas.

—Hmmm...

Mello seguía hablando, pero Near estaba demasiado concentrado en buscar la solución al problema para escucharle a él ¿Habría otro mensaje oculto en el dibujo tal y como pasó con el libro? ¿Se trataría entonces de otra ilusión óptica? No, repetir el truco no parecía ser el estilo de L. Tenía que haber otra cosa.

—...Me llevaré un buen cargamento de chocolate —terminó de decir Mello y se echó a reír, todavía buscando lo que fuera en el dibujo. Avanzaba de lado y con la cabeza alzada casi al techo —L tuvo que divertirse mucho haciendo todo esto ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! Esto es surrealista... Seguro que se imaginó nuestras caras en este momen... ¡Coño! —soltó al chocarse contra la mesa que había visto antes. Entonces la miró de nuevo y vio el cuaderno. Entonces sintió que algo se abría en su mente: la llave de la puerta del problema, la clave de la solución... Sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior y corrió hacia Near con el cuaderno en la mano.

—¡Near! ¡Near! —gritó eufórico y se acuclilló delante de él mostrándole las páginas abiertas y señalando la primera ecuación con el lapicero.

El niño le miró sin comprender, pero logró desarmarle con esa sonrisa tan maravillosa.

—Near... —le miró algo más serio y empezó a hablarle de forma muy lenta —Creo... No, estoy seguro, de que la clave está en estas operaciones. Es más... —de forma increíblemente rápida empezó a escribir los cálculos de la primera — Tengo una corazonada de lo que puede ser ésta.

Su compañero le miró algo aturdido pero no dijo nada y se quedó observando como Mello garabateaba hileras e hileras de números, incógnitas y símbolos matemáticos. En poco más de medio minuto resolvió lo que a muchos matemáticos les habría costado horas, incluso días.

El muchacho miró el resultado que él mismo había sacado y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

—Premio —canturreó satisfecho.

Near se asomó y se fijó en la solución: 1.63 x 1.63: Un número con la incógnita en el medio, además, un número que se repetía. Miró a Mello interrogativamente.

—¿Una medida al cuadrado? —preguntó sonriendo.

—¡Eso es! —prorrumpió su compañero y se echó a reír —¡Tenemos que hacer una cuadrícula a este dibujo! ¡Justo de esta medida! Estoy seguro de que los resultados de las demás operaciones nos irán llevando a la coordenada exacta.

Near miró el dibujo en la pared y ladeó la cabeza dubitativo.

—Mello ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo nos llevaráia hacer eso que dices?

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Tiempo nos sobra! —exclamó el chico acercándose al muro y buscando algo por el suelo —Debe de haber algo por aquí para dibujar... ¡Ajá! ¡Aquí hay una caja de tizas! —sonrió mientras se las enseñaba a Near —¿Lo ves? L lo tenía todo preparado... Y mira esa escalera.

Near miró en la dirección que le indicaba su compañero y vio una altísima escalera apoyada en una esquina. La teoría de Mello empezaba a cobrar forma.

—Está bien, no perdamos más tiempo.

En pocos minutos, Near se encontraba subido a la escalera con un la caja de tizas marcando una línea horizontal cada metro y sesenta y seis centímetros. Mello iba empujando la escalera para desplazar a su compañero mientras le iluminaba con la linterna. Bendijeron para sus adentros las ruedas que tenía al final del primer peldaño, facilitando muchísimo la tarea. Near gastaba una tiza por línea y sentía el brazo entumecido pero seguía trabajando con la misma rapidez. Cuando terminaron de cubrir el muro de rayas horizontales, continuaron con las verticales, lo cual era mucho más difícil puesto que ya no contaban con la ventaja de poder ir desplazando la escalera, sino que Near debía ir bajando y subiendo los peldaños de la misma. Cuando terminaron, al cabo de más de una hora o casi dos, Near bajó con temblores por todo el cuerpo debido al esfuerzo poco acostumbrado y se habría echado al suelo si no fuera porque estaba demasiado frío y húmedo. Mello le observó atentamente y le vio sentándose en la mesa, respirando lenta pero profundamente. Se acercó a él y le dio un golpecito en el mentón, sonriéndole.

—Bien hecho —le animó y en pocos segundos pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa en los labios de Near. Contuvo las ganas de apoyar la frente en la suya y cerrar los ojos durante minutos para complacerse de su cercanía, incluso de extender el brazo y poder acariciarle el rostro.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar esas ideas de su mente y alumbró la pared.

—Ahora entiendo para qué sirven la "X" y la "Y" en la segunda ecuación —dijo mientras le daba a Near el lápiz y el cuaderno —Vamos, empecemos.

El niño empezó a hacer cálculos también de forma increíblemente rápida, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro de la página sin dejar de escribir y en menos de un minuto obtuvo el resultado: 90 Y1 X0. 939.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? —se preguntó Mello cuando Near le mostró el resultado.

—La X y la Y muestran la posición de las coordenadas —contestó el niño mientras hacía círculos en ambas letras —Significa que debemos empezar por esa casilla de ahí... —señaló la segunda casilla empezando por debajo y la primera contando por la izquierda —lo que no sé es qué significan el "90" y el "939"

Mello se le quedó mirando un rato. Si Near no se hacía una idea de lo que podrían significar esos números, no tenía muchas esperanzas de que él mismo lo consiguiera resolver. Se quedó algo pensativo mirando el cuaderno.

—Tal vez saquemos algo más en claro si resolvemos las siguientes —dedujo —Vamos, Near... Tal vez comparándolas seamos capaces de sacar la clave.

Near siguió entonces resolviendo operaciones. Cuando ya tenían tres resueltas, ambos se dieron cuenta de que el primer número antes del punto siempre tenía dos cifras y el último siempre tenía tres. Al terminar la cuarta operación, Mello detuvo la mano de su compañero y le miró sonriendo.

—Lo tengo —dijo con satisfacción.

Near le miró sonriendo y le instó con la mirada a que siguiera hablando. Mello ensanchó su sonrisa y empezó a señalar los números escritos.

—Mira... ¿No te parece raro que el último número de cada millar sea siempre el cero? De momento tiene siempre dos cifras y la última siempre es el cero ¿Por qué? Porque no es un cero numérico...

El niño frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Que no es numérico? ¿Qué quieres decir...? —le preguntó, pero antes incluso de terminar, se dio cuenta de lo que Mello estaba pensando. Le miró y de él emergió una sonrisa —Un cero simbólico... Ese número representa los grados de inclinación.

—¡Premio! —exclamó Mello pletórico —Y estoy por asegurar de que las centenas, decenas y unidades representan los centímetros de la línea que tenemos que dibujar.

Near asintió con la cabeza, considerando muy posible la teoría de Mello.

—Muy bien —afirmó bastante más animado —Probemos entonces. Mello, dibuja una línea en esa casilla de unos novecientos centímetros, la inclinación es de nueve grados.

El muchacho obedeció al instante, lo que hace unos meses jamás habría accedido a ello, no soportaba que la gente le diera órdenes y mucho menos Near, pero estaban en un asunto que bien merecía la pena. Trazó una línea exacta a las indicaciones gracias a su mente privilegiada y siguió haciendo lo mismo en las siguientes casillas según se lo señalaba su compañero a medida que resolvía operaciones.

Así siguieron durante largo tiempo, ni siquiera sabían si allí fuera el sol ya había salido pero se sentían motivados y ninguno de ellos pareció notar el cansancio que llevaban encima. Trabajaron durante horas, Near resolviendo veintitrés páginas repletas de complicadísimas operaciones de cálculo y Mello repasando las líneas que poco a poco iban pareciéndose a una ruta en un plano, bajaba y subía la escalera y corregía algunos tramos borrando con la mano la porosa y roída pared. Incluso podían vislumbrar ya con más claridad la estancia en la que se encontraban después de haber pasado tantas horas en aquella profunda oscuridad.

Ambos respiraron aliviados al empezar la última de las operaciones. Near se sentía aturdido y cerró los ojos fuertemente, necesitaba despejar la mente y dejar de ver números y símbolos por todas partes.

Al terminar, soltó un suspiro de alivio y recitó:

—90.327... —cerró los ojos y se tumbó bocarriba en la mesa —Por fin...

Mello terminó su último trazo y marcó el final con una "X" bien visible. Se encontraba subido en la escalera, bastante alto y se notó bastante inestable al pisar el suelo de nuevo. Avanzó cabizbajo hacia la mesa y miró a Near tumbado, concentrado y dejando descansar la mente. Miró su obra con detenimiento, fijándose en la "X" que había marcado al final del recorrido.

Sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien, Near... Nos espera una bonita excursión por las montañas.

Se echó a reír, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Se acercó a su compañero y vio por qué: estaba profundamente dormido. Mello sonrió con dulzura y se inclinó sobre él, mirándole con la poca luz que había. Inspiró profundamente y alargó el brazo hacia su cuerpo sin poder controlar los pequeños temblores que aquello le producía. Muy despacio, empezó a acariciarle el vientre y sonrió algo más sintiendo el calor y la tersura de su piel bajo la ropa. Se tumbó de lado sin dejar de hacerlo, mirándole hasta que al final, también se quedó dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

El instinto le decía que no debía cantar victoria por el momento. El hecho de que Near hubiese abandonado la investigación por unos días no significaba que se hubiera rendido. A pesar de ello, no podía evitar sentir un gran alivio durante estos días. Era como volver a estar seguro, justo como después de la muerte de L. Ese maldito siempre le ponía entre las cuerdas, sacando sus deducciones a la luz, delante de los demás miembros del cuartel. Frunció el ceño al recordar aquellas ocasiones y no deseaba otra cosa más que su muerte.

"¿Dónde se encontraba ahora?" se preguntaba con el mentón apoyado en el puño "¿No será ésta una treta para que me sienta confiado y sólo esté esperando a que cometa algún error?" cerró los ojos e intentó fortalecerse a sí mismo "No... Ahora más que nunca, debo tener mucho cuidado. No puedo dejar que nadie se interponga en mi camino. Lograré adentrarme en tus secretos, llegaré a saberlo todo acerca de ti, Near... Entonces te destruiré"

—¡Light! —le llamó Matsuda con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre —Es un mensaje de la SPK ¿Abrimos comunicación?

A Light Yagami le dio un vuelco el corazón pero no se le notó ni en el pestañeo. Se dio la vuelta y miró la pantalla del ordenador con frialdad.

—Adelante, Matsuda —afirmó sin dejar de pensar en el regreso de Near y una más que posible situación adversa. Sabía que Aizawa le vigilaba después de que Near le acusara directamente, y no es que ese hombre le intimidara, pero no podía dejar que las sospechas se fueran extendiendo.

Matsuda apretó el botón y enseguida escucharon las palabras de Halle.

—Atención, cuartel general, tal y como nos ordenó Near antes de irse, vamos a seguir compartiendo información con ustedes, a fin de unir fuerzas contra el enemigo común. Atendiendo a sus órdenes...

Halle seguía hablando pero Light no se sentía nervioso. La SPK sin Near jamás podría conseguir nada en su contra, ni el más avispado agente de la CIA ni el más ingenioso agente del FBI, aún uniendo sus fuerzas, podrían jamás derrotar a Kira. Sólo la mente extraordinaria y maligna de ese niño era capaz de acercarse a la suya propia y pensar de la misma manera que él. Mientras Near estuviera fuera de juego, no tendría nada que temer, pero ¿realmente estaba fuera de esto en este preciso momento? Si era así ¿qué asunto podría serle más urgente que capturar a Kira? Definitivamente no podía bajar la guardia. Despidió a Halle dándole las gracias por su información. Por fuera, mantenía la misma expresión serena y prudente, por dentro reía a carcajadas: La SPK no representaba ningún peligro ahora. Delante de los demás seguiría persiguiendo a Kira, pero a sus espaldas idearía un plan para acabar con Near. Con la ayuda de Misa y su ojo de Shinigami, estaba seguro que lo lograría tarde o temprano. Además, contaba con un as en la manga.

"Y volveré a ganar como gané a L... Porque todos los que se oponen a mi Reino caerán o se deblegarán ante mí: Kira, el Dios del Nuevo Mundo"

El calor reconfortante de la hoguera se extendía por la sala del observatorio. El chico sabía que encontraría allí a Mello: estaba inclinado, mirando el cielo por el telescopio, tan inmerso en su mundo que ni cuenta se dio de que él estaba allí. Se acercó a la alfombra que había delante de la chimenea sin dejar de observar a su compañero y se quedó sentado en el suelo. Sonrió apoyando el mentón en su rodilla, todavía mirándole: llevaba una tableta de chocolate en la mano, como siempre y con la otra ajustaba la lente del aparato. Near sabía perfectamente la afición de Mello por contemplar las estrellas, explorar nuevos mundos le hacía sentir libre.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, Mello se dio la vuelta y se sobresaltó al ver allí a Near, como salido de la nada.

—¡Joder! —exclamó pegando un respingo —¡Jodido niño! ¿Desde cuándo llevas ahí?

Near acentuó su sonrisa al ver la reacción de su compañero.

—Hmmm... Te sorprenderías.

El muchacho le miró unos segundos, luego se acercó a él lentamente y se sentó de forma descuidada, como siempre hacía. Su mirada estaba clavada en el hipnotizante fuego, entornó los ojos viendo oscuro todo su alrededor. Near seguía contemplando a Mello en silencio, su rostro vívido estaba ahora muy relajado. Sus pequeñas pupilas titilaban al son del crepitar de las llamas, y le veía tan cercano, tan familiar... Sintió el impulso de inclinarse hacia él y abrazarle intensamente, se imaginó la sensación y le embargó la terrible urgencia de hacerlo. Necesitaba liberar su cariño contenido, cada vez más hondo, tal vez un cariño malinterpretado. Ya era inevitable reconocer que era algo más, tal vez lo había sido siempre.

Deseó que esta aventura no acabase nunca y no volver a separarse de Mello. Cuando todo esto acabara, él tendría que volver a la SPK a terminar el caso Kira y seguir los pasos de L, mientras que Mello andaría libre por el mundo haciendo sabe Dios qué fechorías, viviendo a su manera. Tal vez no volverían a verse nunca más. Ese pensamiento le dolió profundamente y desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Mello de pronto.

Near se sorprendió de que dejara que algo de su aflicción se reflejara en su rostro, pero mucho más de comprobar que su compañero le había estado observando sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta. Le miró y por unos segundos no supo qué decir.

—Nada... Estaba pensando en algo.

Mello asintió con la cabeza, sabía captar las indirectas de Near que significaban "No sigas preguntando" Miró hacia el techo, que era una pequeña cúpula de cristal por donde se podían ver un gran racimo de estrellas.

El niño le observó por el rabillo del ojo y abrió la boca para hablar, luego bajó la mirada, mirando su propia mano jugueteando con los flecos de la alfombra.

—¿Qué... qué vas a hacer cuando todo esto acabe? —le preguntó con suspicacia, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Mello ante esa pregunta.

El aludido guardó silencio y le miró con autosuficiencia, inclusó le sonrió con sorna. Había decidido probar algo:

—Primero derrotaré a Kira delante de tus narices... y después tengo un negocio planeado con Matt ¿sabes? Es mi mejor amigo... y la única persona en la que confío.

Aquellas palabras hirieron en lo más profundo a Near. De pronto, en su interior, un fuego devastador empezó a devorarle por completo, haciendo que sintiera un terrible dolor en todo su ser. Jamás se imaginó que tales palabras le fueran a afectar tanto, pero su rapidez de reacción le permitió que esos sentimientos no salieran a la luz. Por dentro, el demoledor huracán de los celos destruía sus entrañas. Por fuera seguía siendo el Near de siempre, ni un sólo sentimiento afloró en sus ojos.

Levantó las cejas y miró a la chimenea.

—No os portéis demasiado mal —dijo con voz firme —No me gustaría tener que llevaros yo mismo a la cárcel.

Mello apretó los dientes acometido por una furia voraz. La impasivilidad de Near ante sus palabras le frustró más de lo que imaginaba. Le había mentido sobre sus planes con Matt y sus sentimientos hacia él con la esperanza de ver algo en sus ojos, algo que delatara lo que ya sabía que no existía...

Cerró los puños con fuerza y trató de medir el tono de su voz.

—Qué aires te das, Near... —rió negando con la cabeza —Eso jamás ocurrirá, así que no te preocupes por eso. Tu conciencia seguirá estando limpia.

—Hmmm... —volvió a mirar a Mello fijamente a los ojos —Pues entonces trata de no cometer un error. Siempre te precipitas y dejas que tus emociones ganen a tu sentido común.

Mello aspiró aire y le miró con profundo rencor. Quería hacerle el mayor daño posible con palabras, con gestos, con lo que fuera. Incluso frenó el arranque de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Miró al niño con altivez y le habló en voz baja.

—Prefiero ser un idiota impulsivo antes que ser un témpano sin sentimientos como tú.

Near le miró entonces impresionado y vio como Mello se levantaba. Se quedó estático mirándole a él también. El muchacho guardó silencio unos segundos mientras entornaba los ojos con gran resentimiento.

—Nunca debí acceder a esto... No estoy para jueguecitos estúpidos, y menos contigo. No te odio, te lo digo en serio, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta —Terminaremos lo que hemos empezado y después... no volverás a saber nada de mí.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí sin siquiera volverse a mirar a Near, quien permanecía como una estatua con los ojos muy abiertos, soportando el peso de aquellas palabras. Se encontró a sí mismo temblando de nervios y de dolor. Apoyó la frente en su rodilla y cerró mucho los ojos. Respiraba profundamente, casi jadeante, intentando tranquilizarse. Se tumbó sobre la alfombra con las palabras de Mello resonando en su cabeza como el sonido incesante de una campana.


	8. Chapter 8

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los dos hablaba más de lo necesario. Avanzaban en silencio a través de la montaña Glacemore donde habían pasado gran parte de su infancia, recorriendo sus sinuosos y traicioneros senderos con el resto de los niños del orfanato. Allí estudiaban la naturaleza y se encontraban en contacto directo con ella. A medida que pasaban las horas, el tibio sol quedaba oculto por unas nubes negras que destacaban por todo el cielo encapotado. Mello caminaba delante de Near con paso seguro, avanzaba sin mirar atrás, importándole bien poco si su compañero se quedaba atrás.

El niño le miraba detenidamente desde atrás, quería hablarle, decirle cualquier cosa y que todo volviera a ser como unos días atrás, pero sabía que era aquello quedaría en un intento inútil: a Mello había que dejarle su tiempo. Además, ni siquiera él mismo se sentía con fuerzas para aparentar una situación normal, todavía estaba muy dolido por las palabras de Mello con respecto a Matt y su determinación de no volverse a ver nunca más. Ni siquiera porque le odiara, simplemente le daba igual... o eso había dicho. También sabía que cuando Mello se enfadaba no había que tomarle mucho en serio, pero aún así no podía evitar el dolor latiente en su pecho.

Cada vez les costaba más respirar debido al cansancio y a la altitud, aunque el frío era bastante soportable aún en esa época del año pues con él habían convivido.

Pasado el medio día, pudieron ver la Wammy`s House desde bastante altura y calcularon que aún estarían como a tres horas de su objetivo, del cual no tenían ni idea de lo que pudiera ser: Un dibujo de la montaña en la pared, una cruz que señalaba la posición... Pero la realidad era que la montaña era demasiado grande para determinar el punto exacto. Tendrían que rastrear como en un kilómetro de diámetro y posiblemente eso les costaría horas. Anochecería pronto y debían darse prisa. Unos truenos amenazadores crujían el cielo de lado a lado anunciando una de esas tormentas como sólo se daban en las montañas de Inglaterra.

Llegaron al punto donde podían encontrarse la pista en cualquier lugar. Ambos miraban el terreno minuciosamente. Mello se alejó y se perdió de la vista de su compañero. Cuando Near se dio cuenta, empezó a buscarle algo alarmado. No convenía perderse cada uno por su lado y le empezó a llamar en voz alta. Al cabo de unos minutos, Mello apareció con gesto de desagrado.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó de mala manera.

Near desvió la mirada al encontrarse con la del muchacho. No le gustó nada el desprecio que vio en sus ojos. Estaba temblando de frío y se frotó las manos.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó aparentando entereza.

Mello negó con la cabeza y volvió a darse la vuelta.

—Nada, sigamos buscando y acabemos con esto de una maldita vez...

Siguieron avanzando juntos, peinando la zona. Empezó a anochecer y seguían sin ninguna pista. Mello se sentó en el suelo, desesperanzado, cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Sólo oía los pasos de Near a su alrededor, pisando la maleza, los graznidos cercanos de los cuervos y los truenos atravesando el cielo. El frío se metía en sus huesos como estacas afiladas haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Su compañero le miraba con ternura y sintió el deseo de acariciarle la cabeza cuando pasó por su lado. Quería consolarle pero era incapaz de encontrar palabras alentadoras, porque tampoco él las sentiría. Miró hacia arriba, los árboles empezaron a parecer negras siluetas recortando el cielo, donde ya aparecieron las primeras estrellas. Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras se abstraía en las pareidolias de las figuras abstractas en el horizonte. Mientras y sin darse cuenta, algo atrajo su atención: una figura mucho más definida se distinguía entre las ramas e un grupo de árboles lejanos. Entornó los ojos y pudo vislumbrarlo mejor. Había algo concreto y muy grande entre las copas.

Sonrió satisfecho ante su hallazgo y le dio unos golpecitos a Mello en el hombro.

—Mmmm... —rezongó éste y siguió con la cabeza gacha.

Near insistió y le zarandeó durante unos segundos hasta que Mello se dignó a hacerle caso.

—¿Queeé...? —susurró impaciente, con una voz inaudible. Seguía sin mirar mientras su compañero llamaba su atención sacudiéndole lentamente —¿Qué pasa...? —volvió a preguntar subiendo el tono algo enfadado, no estaba de humor para Near el cual le insistía —¡Bueno, ya! ¡¿Qué coño quieres?

Levantó la cabeza para mirarle y extendió los brazos exasperado. Vio al niño a su lado y señalando a la lejanía. Se levantó a su vez y miró hacia donde Near le indicaba. En pocos segundos, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Mucho antes de llegar al pie del árbol pudieron ver de qué se trataba la misteriosa figura: era una casita hecha de madera que alguien había construído hace algunos años, se veía algo envejecida por el frío y las lluvias. Ambos chicos se miraron y, sin decirse nada, empezaron a trepar. Mello iba mucho más adelantado pues era más hábil que Near para estas cosas. Les costó más de lo que habría sido en una situación normal, ya que el frío y la oscuridad creciente dificultaba más la escalada, pero contaban con la adrenalina del optimismo renovado y pronto llegaron a la portezuela.

Era una pequeñísima cabaña donde sólo había una mesita, un armario en el rincón y una ventana. Se apreciaba por el estado en que se encontraba que había sido abandonada hace unos cuantos años, las hojas secas campaban por doquier y el suelo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de tierra. Caminaban a paso lento ya que cualquier movimiento podía hacer que la casa se balanceara un poco. Mello caminó hasta el pequeño armario mientras que Near se sentó y miraba a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar algún detalle que L pudiese haber dejado allí. Vio a su compañero sacar unos cuantos trastos del armario y dejarlos todos en la mesa: un juego de té, unas mantas, herramientas, libros... Se acercó a la mesa y empezó a inspeccionar todo eso. A primera vista no había absolutamente nada que llamara su atención, pero se dio cuenta, y estaba seguro de que Mello había llegado a la misma conclusión, de que L había pasado tardes de su infancia en esa pequeña caseta y que era como una especie de refugio para él.

—Aquí no hay nada —sentenció Mello volviendo a guardar todo en el armario —Joder... La siguiente pista tiene que estar aquí, sin duda —dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor con los brazos en jarra, escudriñando incluso entre las rendijas de los listones de madera.

Near se levantó lentamente y fue a buscar algo también como su compañ dar el primer paso, notó algo bajo sus pies, como si hubiera alguna pieza suelta del suelo. Dio unos cuantos toquecitos con el pie y lo volvió a notar: la lámina de madera que tenía debajo estaba algo levantada y, sin duda, debía haber algo escondido ahí debajo. Sus ojos centellearon.

—Mello —llamó a su compañero mientras se volvía a agachar y tanteaba el suelo —Coge algo para levantar esto... Aquí hay algo.

El muchacho abrió más los ojos y sonrió espectante. Rapidamente fue hacia el armario y cogió un largo destornillador que empezó a usarlo de palanca. Notó cómo la madera crujía a medida que maniobraba y sonrió a Near cuando consiguió arrancarla del todo.

Miraron el interior y encontraron unos cuantos papeles y carpetas meticulosamente ordenadas. Lo sacaron todo y lo extendieron por el suelo. Parecían escritas de la misma mano de L y en ellos se detallaba un largo documento que había estado escribiendo cuando aún ni siquiera había salido de la Wammy`s House.

Comenzaron a leerlo en silencio un poco por encima y lo que leyeron les dejó estupefactos. Mello miró a Near con la boca entreabierta y dejó escapar una risa.

—¿Es... es posible esto? —susurró mientras pasaba de página —Por lo que yo he leído, sospecho que L quería que robáramos la Tezcatlipoca... Eso o me estoy volviendo loco —se echó a reír y después miró a Near todavía riendo un poco —Díme que piensas lo mismo que yo y que el loco era L.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió un poco.

—Es cierto, yo también he llegado a esa conclusión. Pero debemos leerlo con calma y no precipitarnos —señaló unos renglones y volvió a ponerse serio —Esta frase es la que más me escama: "A través de la Máscara Azul se ve el fin de Todo" a lo que deduzco que robar la pieza del Museo es la última prueba del reto de L.

—Ya puede serlo —espetó Mello con una sonrisa de incredulidad —No me imagino que después de esto quisiera que hagamos algo más difícil. Joder, esto es una locura... Robar la pieza más valiosa del Museo Británico... —negó con la cabeza riendo.

—Bueno, lo mejor será que nos llevemos todo esto y lo estudiemos con tranquilidad. Tal vez no haya necesidad de...

Un trueno ensordecedor calló la voz de Near y ambos chicos miraron instintivamente al techo, sobrecogidos. Recogieron las hojas y bajaron del árbol, algo que les costó más que la subida, y se encaminaron otra vez a la Wammy`s House la cual veían desde muy lejos con las cálidas luces encendidas. De pronto, la idea de tener que volver se les hizo muy pesada pues habían tardado unas cuantas horas en subir aunque ahora, al menos, era cuesta abajo.

Near caminaba cabizbajo mientras que Mello lo hacía deprisa y con decisión. No le gustaba nada cómo se presentaba la noche en la montaña: la oscuridad cada vez más profunda y el frío más intenso. Miraba constantemente hacia atrás esperando que Near no se diera cuenta, le preocupaba que pudiera quedarse atrás.

De pronto unas gotas constantes empezaron a caer del cielo. Al principio era un simple chisporroteo, pero a los pocos segundos se convirtió en un diluvio como pocas veces habían visto en sus vidas. Avivaron el paso hasta que se pusieron a correr. Mello cogió a Near de la muñeca y tiraba de él mientras se lanzaba a la carrera riendo. Near ya ni sabía por donde iba, la oscuridad y la espesa cortina de lluvia le impedía ver lo que había en pocos metros a su alrededor. Tan sólo corría y corría cuesta abajo impulsado por su compañero, al que oía decir algo mientras reía pero no podía entenderle. Al cabo de unos minutos notó que el suelo que pisaba era cada vez más horizontal, lo que le hizo pensar con mucho gusto que ya pronto saldrían de la montaña.

Efectivamente, ahora corrían por la explanada y la lluvia no cesaba. Dejaron de sentir su propia piel debido al intenso frío que les calaba hasta los huesos y la ropa mojada se les adhería al cuerpo dificultándoles el movimiento.

El espectáculo que se abría ante sus ojos era realmente impresionante: el campo en plena noche mientras un diluvio memorable caía haciendo rebotar las gotas en el suelo. Los relámpagos bailaban alrededor y apuñalaban la tierra con brutalidad, haciendo resonar sus truenos como si el cielo se rompiese en dos. La furia de la naturaleza en su estado más cruel y hermoso.

A Near le flaqueaban las fuerzas y empezó a resistirse a los tirones de Mello, haciendo que ambos aminoraran el paso.

—Espera, espera... —imploró mientras se detenía y se ponía la mano en el pecho —Vayamos más despacio, por favor.

Mello se giró para mirarle y meneó la cabeza riendo.

—¡Ja! ¡Ja! Mírate, Near... —se acercó a su compañero poniéndose un poco más serio pero sin dejar de sonreír. Era evidente que esta situación le divertía mucho. Le encantaba verle con el pelo mojado y tiritando. Era como si ahora dejase ver su fragilidad —Pareces un gato en la hora del baño.

El niño sonrió un poco y desvió la mirada. La sonrisa de su compañero siempre le dejaba fuera de combate. Estaba encantador con las gotas de lluvia resbalando por su cabello y por su piel. Le volvió a mirar y vio que seguía sonriendo de esa manera. Quiso acercarse a él pero se dio cuenta, bastante sorprendido, de que ya estaban demasiado cerca. No sabía cómo había pasado pero hizo que sus temblores aumentaran.

Mello sacó una tableta de chocolate del interior de su chaqueta y cogió un trozo con sus dientes, rodeó el cuello del niño con un brazo y tiró de él en gesto amistoso.

—Vámonos de aquí, enano, que aquí vamos a coger lo que no tenemos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la Wammy`s House se encontraron con las luces apagadas y las puertas cerradas. Tuvieron que saltarse las verjas por una zona que Mello ya conocía muy bien. Miraron la puerta principal y la trasera del edificio y también estaban cerradas.

—¡Agh, genial! —exclamó Mello contrariado mientras miraba la Wammy con las manos en la nuca —¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Near se encaminó hacia la fachada que daba a su habitación y abrió mucho los ojos viendo la solución en su ventana abierta de par en par.

—Near, eres un genio —dijo Mello riendo cuando su compañero le señaló su habitación por la que no era imposible acceder —Gracias por dejarte la ventana de tu habitación abierta aunque veas nubarrones más negros que el tizón —rió con su ironía —Ahora en serio, nos ha venido de puta madre.

Fueron al cobertizo del señor Pikeaway y sacaron la escalera que tenía para podar los árboles y en pocos segundos ya estaban en la habitación de Near. Cerraron la ventana y pusieron la calefacción a máxima potencia. Near sacó unas toallas del armario y las metió en el baño.

Mello miró el cuarto de su compañero y sonrió un poco.

—Me voy ya... —le dijo en voz baja —Necesitamos un buen baño y ya te he manchado bastante el suelo de tu habitación —rió mirando las huellas que había dejado en el parquet.

Near le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Mañana estudiaremos el plan que L dejó para nosotros... y espero que no tengamos que vestirnos de negro, ponernos un antifaz y asaltar el Museo Británico para robar su pieza mejor custodiada —bromeó y acentuó su sonrisa.

—No te creas que me importaría ¿eh? —dijo Mello con una carcajada —Sería una aventura... —se encaminó hacia la puerta y se puso algo serio —Bueno, me voy, Near... No te costipes.

El niño le miró sin poder reprimir un sentimiento de soledad cuando Mello se despidió. Suspiró y se encaminó al baño todavía tiritando. Pero, al cabo de medio minuto, escuchó la puerta de su habitación abriéndose de golpe. El niño abrió mucho los ojos y se asomó inquieto. Era Mello que atravesó la habitación como un rayo medio tambaléandose y riendo, llevaba algo de ropa debajo del brazo. Frunció el ceño extrañado y se acercó a él, el muchacho no paraba de reír.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó dejando escapar una sonrisa por la sorpresa.

Mello, sentado en un sillón a pesar de estar empapado, le miró y se puso un dedo delante de los labios, todavía soltando algunas risillas agudas.

—Tío Jimmy está haciendo la ronda —susurró —Si me ve zascaleando por ahí con estas pintas me mata.

El niño le miró con incredulidad.

—Mello ¿Es eso posible?

El aludido le miró sin comprender y Near captó su expresión.

—¿Es posible que eso a ti te preocupe? —preguntó.

—Oye... Que yo al viejo le tengo mucho respeto —aclaró mientras se acercaba a la puerta para mirar si ya se había ido —Nada, sigue por ahí.

—Hmmm... Tienes que cambiarte de ropa, Mello. En cuanto el tío Jimmy se vaya te vas a tu habitación y te pones algo seco. Espera... —se acercó a su armario y empezó a buscar —No creo que tenga algo de tu talla pero con algo te puedes apañar mientras...

—No te preocupes, Near —le interrumpió Mello mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa mojadas —He cogido prestado algo del profesor Cram, estaba ahí el carrito de la lavandería...

Near pestañeó dos veces y miró a otra parte, lejos de tener la intención de ver a su compañero desnudo. Volvió a encaminarse al baño.

—Bueno, a lo que iba... Voy a ducharme y tú haz lo mismo en cuanto llegues a tu habitación.

—Sí, mamá —bromeó Mello y vio que por la rendija de la puerta ya no había luz —Tío Jimmy se ha ido ya. Buenas noches, Near.

—Buenas noches —contestó el niño al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

Mientras su cuerpo iba entrando en calor bajo la ducha, Near pensaba en todo lo que había vivido junto a Mello en los últimos días. Su reencuentro inesperado cuando llegó a él sobre un charco de sangre y su partida llena de rencor y reproches. Al cabo de meses volvieron a encontrarse en la Wammy`s House y entonces volvió a encenderse lo que no se había apagado del todo, brotó con más intensidad hasta el punto de llegar a olvidar el caso Kira y desear que la aventura ideada por L no terminase nunca. Mello se iría de su vida y nunca más sabría de él, eso mismo le había dicho el día anterior. Cerró los ojos concentrado en el sonido del agua caliente al caer y se tomó su tiempo para salir de la ducha, pensó que jamás había tardado tanto. De pronto se sintió muy triste.

Se puso un pijama seco, le agradó mucho el olor a suavizante de la ropa tan propio del orfanato, y se quitó el exceso de agua del pelo con una toalla. Caminó cabizbajo y salió del baño, la habitación estaba a oscuras y tanteó la pared buscando el interruptor de la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Al encender la tenue luz y darse la vuelta, retrocedió hasta la pared pegando la espalda en ella, casi ahogando un grito.

Mello estaba sentado a los pies de su cama, quieto, aparentemente muy tranquilo y le miraba con un estraño semblante de candidez en su rostro. Los ojos le brillaban y sonreía de forma muy débil guardando silencio.

Near cerró los ojos y suspiró después del susto. Relajó los músculos y dio un paso al frente.

—¿Por qué has vuelto? —preguntó en voz baja.

Su compañero borró todo atisbo de sonrisa y le miró de una forma muy intensa, como si con ello quisiera hablarle. Near lo entendió enseguida: simplemente no se había marchado. Se había quedado allí, esperando a que saliera de la ducha. No entendía la razón de aquello pero verle, tenerle ahí presente, compartiendo el mismo entorno, le hizo sentir inmensamente feliz. No estaba preparado para tal sentimiento y sintió algo de temor en su corazón... pero avanzó.

Lentamente, rodeó la cama, sin dejar de mirar a Mello con detenimiento, el cual respondía a esa mirada haciendo que su sonrisa volviera a aparecer. Se sentó justo enfrente de él y ambos clavaron sus ojos en los del otro, sin decir una palabra pero diciéndolo todo, sintiendo explotar sus corazones a cada pálpito.

Near extendió la mano hacia él y apartándola al segundo, como temiendo que le fuera a quemar. Su compañero le miraba muy de cerca, inclinándose hacia Near, poniéndose serio de pronto. Sus pequeñas pupilas titilaban recorriendo cada detalle de su rostro, era incapaz de controlar el ritmo de su respiración. Tenerle tan cerca y en esa actitud tan cercana hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera en un inteminable y placentero escalofrío que le recorría la espina dorsal.

En pocos segundos, Near posó su mano trémula en el pecho de su compañero. Mello cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la de él, notando el frescor de sus cabellos mojados. Pasaron así un momento, escuchando los truenos a lo lejos y la lluvia golpeando los cristales. El niño levantó la mirada e inspiró profundamente antes de acercar sus labios a la boca entreabierta de Mello, cerró el puño en su ropa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. El muchacho abrió los ojos y se encontraron con los de Near, en ellos vio temor pero también valentía y la calidez de sus labios aún ardían en los suyos. El impulso que se debatía en su ser era irrefrenable y el sentimiento que le devoraba las entrañas se le hizo incontenible. Besó a su compañero con más énfasis, intensificando el movimiento de sus labios y haciendo que los de Near temblaran, notando la sorpresa en ellos.

Tardó poco en reaccionar y correspondió al beso de Mello con torpeza pero con determinación. El sentimiento que albergaba en su interior le guiaba y pronto dejó que su cuerpo obedeciera a su corazón. Rodeó el cuello de Mello con los brazos y él, a su vez, le abrazó con fuerza, tal vez demasiada haciendo que Near sientiera una agradable presión en las costillas.

Se quedaron así un rato, alargando aquel beso imprevisto y sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando. Ninguno de los dos temía que el otro se echara para atrás porque, de alguna manera, habían descubierto que ambos lo habían estado esperando y se dedicaban en cuerpo y alma a él.

Las manos de Mello subieron por la espalda de su compañero hasta llegar a la nuca y de ahí al cuello, acariciándolo lentamente. Near inspiró profundamente al sentirlas, le abrazó más fuerte haciendo que la sangre le hirviera en las venas y le besó con más fervor que antes. Nunca se había imaginado, ni en el más recóndito de sus sueños, que aquello pudiera llegar a suceder y le abrazaba fuerte para convencerse de que aquello era real. El cuerpo de Mello era increíblemente acogedor.

Mello se echó hacia atrás y se tumbó de espaldas, abrazando a Near y dejándole encima de él. Por unos segundos abrieron los ojos y se miraron detenidamente, con sus labios aún rozándose. Near le acarició el rostro de forma muy sutil, sólo con un par de dedos, como si estuviera tocando una dulce pieza para piano. Volvieron a besarse de nuevo, dejando que el huracán que les devoraba las entrañas volviera con más fuerza que antes. Inspiraban con fuerza, quedándose sin respiración, pero sin dejar que sus labios se separaran ni un segundo.

Las manos de Mello exploraban la cintura de su compañero y las adentró por debajo de su ropa, descubriendo una piel suave y cálida que se conmovía bajo su contacto.

Near separó sus labios de los del joven y le miró fijamente a los ojos, apartando su flequillo con ambas manos. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó así, recorriendo el rostro de aquel ser que adoraba tanto mientras dejaba que sus manos sondearan su cuerpo. Finalmente, le besó varias veces en la mejilla y hundió el rostro en su cuello, quedándose quieto y relajado. Cerró los ojos abrazándole y sonrió de una manera que no había hecho nunca, dejando que su compañero siguiera jugueteando con su ropa y sintiendo sus labios entre el pelo.

Nunca se había imaginado la sensación tan poderosa que ahora mismo se estaba haciendo con todo su ser. Tener a Near encerrado en sus brazos, besarle y acariciarle... Tendido sobre él, tan cálido. Le abrazó más fuerte, reteniéndole en su propio cuerpo como si intentara hacer que se amoldara a él. Sintió cómo su compañero le respondía abrazándole de la misma manera.

Dejaron pasar el tiempo así, en silencio, tan sólo con el sonido de su respiración, sumidos en los gestos del otro,dedicando toda su alma en ello hasta que cerraron los ojos y se durmieron.


	9. Chapter 9

La débil luz del alba se adentró en la habitación y Mello abrió los ojos poco a poco. En circunstancias normales se habría preguntado por unos segundos qué hacía en una habitación ajena, pero aquella noche se había despertado demasiadas veces como para desconcertarse momentáneamente. Sonrió al recordar los detalles de hacía tan sólo unas horas y notó su pecho rebosante de aquella extraña emoción a la que había dado rienda suelta. Miró a su lado y vio el otro lado de la cama vacía. Se quedó unos minutos pensando en lo que había ocurrido y la euforia de hacía unos segundos se esfumó casi por completo ¿Cómo se lo habría tomado Near? ¿Cómo se tratarían a partir de ahora? Lo que estaba claro es que ya jamás volverían a pensar el uno en el otro como antes aunque se tratasen de la misma manera. Se encontraba como en una burbuja y empezó a pensar en cómo habían llegado a ese punto, le parecía imposible lo que había pasado. Aquella noche marcaría sus vidas para siempre.

Se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la ventana y miró a través de ella. El cielo seguía encapotado y no parecía haber ni un alma en el mundo entero. Se preguntó cómo estaría su compañero y en qué sería lo más prudente: ir a buscarle o dejarle tranquilo durante el tiempo que quisiera estar solo. Pero la prudencia no era una de las virtudes del joven. Fue a su habitación, se vistió y salió de la escuela. El aire fresco llevaba el olor a tierra mojada, algo que hizo que lograra despejarse un poco, pero nada podría hacer que la presión que sentía en su interior disminuyese ni un ápice. Cogió una tableta de chocolate y la empezó poco a poco.

Le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para imaginarse dónde estaría ahora y se dirigió allí a paso ligero. Lo mejor sería terminar con esta incertidumbre y saber de una vez cómo Near trataría esta situación. Bien podría dejar que su relación se estrechara de esa manera, o hacer como que no ha pasado nada, o también dejar de hablarle para siempre. Con él nada era descartable.

Paseó durante unos minutos y a lo lejos pudo distinguirle. Estaba justo dónde él había pensado y se paró en seco, mirándole. Todo el arrojo que había echado por encontrarse con él desapareció por completo y se dió unos segundos para decidirse a avanzar. Por fin lo hizo, pero a paso muy lento, sin dejar de mirarle. Cada paso era una dura prueba que afrontar y le costaba incluso abrir sus pulmones para respirar.

Near estaba sentado delante del estanque, dando de comer a las carpas, tal y cómo solía hacer cuando era más pequeño. Mello se dio cuenta de los lentos movimientos del niño, como si su mente estuviera separada del cuerpo. Si se había dado cuenta de que él estaba justo detrás, no lo había demostrado, seguía dejando caer comida a los peces que se arremolinaban en aquel punto.

Mello miró hacia el horizonte y dejó que su atención se perdiera en el paisaje, dándose un respiro y mirando los mortecinos rayos de sol filtrándose por las espesas nubes. Dio un paso al frente y notó como Near se quedó quieto un rato, por fin se había percatado de su presencia. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ambos permanecían en un silencio demasiado extraño como para considerarlo tenso, era un silencio pacífico que necesitaban y ninguno de ellos se obligaba a romperlo. Mello vio como su compañero daba unos golpecitos en el suelo con la palma de la mano. Captó la indicación y obedeció sentándose justo detrás de él, apoyando la espalda en la suya, todavía en silencio. Miró un poco por encima de su hombro y percibió el olor del pelo de Near, ese olor que se le había quedado grabado a fuego la noche anterior. Empezó a respirar de forma más lenta, intentando controlar sus emociones.

Abrió la boca para hablar pero se quedó en un burdo intento. Miró hacia arriba y vió a un grupo de pájaros cruzando el cielo de lado a lado. De alguna extraña manera, estaba feliz incluso en este momento.

De pronto sintió la presión de la cabeza de Near echándose hacia atrás, apoyándose en su cuello y volvió a quedarse quieto.

—Mello... —le llamó en voz baja, de una forma tan sutil que le pareció haberlo escuchado sólo en su mente.

El muchacho entreabrió sus labios y sonrió sin querer. Cerró los ojos y se recostó más sobre la espalda de Near.

—Díme.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con voz dulce —¿Cómo te sientes?

Mello alzó el ceño y suspiró de forma inaudible, sus dedos jugueteaban con la hierba fresca, arrancándola y peinándola.

—Bien... Estoy bien —dijo al fin, rompiendo la barrera del orgullo y mostrándose más humilde que en toda su vida —¿Y tú, Near?

Near sonrió y bajó la cabeza, soltando el último trozo de comida a los peces.

—Bien...

Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio acogedor, entregándose a aquel momento precioso e indescriptible, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, se acabaran de dar cuenta de que no necesitaban nada más en la vida que esa mutua compañía y pudieran vivir sólo del reconfortante calor del uno en el otro.

Resultaba extraño que en un ambiente tan silencioso, sin mediar palabra alguna, estuvieran sintiendo más confianza que nunca entre ellos. Una complicidad que, sin haber pasado nunca por la amistad, había llegado más allá.

Near volvió su rostro y se quedó mirando el perfil de su compañero, el cual, al percibir el movimiento, también le miró a él. Mello notó un cambio en los ojos de Near, tenían más brillo, más emociones, eran más humanos. Incluso su sonrisa, que ahora expresaba un sentimiento verdadero de alegría. Mello alargó un dedo y le dio unos toquecitos en la nariz y después le revolvió el pelo.

Luego se quedó algo más serio.

—Near.

El aludido abrió más sus ojos, clavándose en los suyos de una manera casi física, sobrehumana, y habló con claridad mostrando una gran determinación en su voz.

—Nate...

Mello frunció el ceño creyendo que no había escuchado bien.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho?

Near se volvió otra vez de espaldas y se recostó sobre la de su compañero, mirando hacia arriba y con despreocupación.

—Me llamo Nate.

El joven se quedó sin habla y volvió a mirar hacia delante, girando la cabeza muy lentamente. No se podía creer que Near le confiara algo tan importante, algo que representaba su propia seguridad. Su corazón arrancó a latir desbocado y sintió una presión en los ojos, algo que no sentía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Buscó en el suelo la mano de su compañero y posó la suya encima. Sonrió y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con los ojos muy abiertos, como quien acaba de encontrar un gran tesoro.

—Mihael. Mihael Keehl. Ése es mi nombre...

—Mihael... —repitió Near con voz trémula.

Y sus manos se encerraron muy fuertemente la una en la otra.


	10. Chapter 10

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —preguntó Near al ver llegar a Mello con una espléndida Triumph a las puertas del orfanato.

El joven sonrió y apagó el suave rugido del motor, devolviendo a la noche su increíble calma.

—Mejor no preguntes —contestó sacando una tableta de chocolate de dentro de la chaqueta y vio como su compañero miraba la máquina con expresión contrariada —Oye... No te pongas así, Near. La vamos a necesitar, sobre todo si las cosas se tuercen.

Apoyó la moto sobre su soporte y bajó de ella. La noche prometía ser larga e intensa, habían pasado todo el día memorizando los planos del museo: salidas de emergencia, pasillos de personal e incluso los conductos de ventilación. Tenían ya el plan perfectamente calculado para el asalto, Mello había estudiado antes las medidas de seguridad con las que contaba el edificio y no parecía presentar una especial dificultad: Circuito cerrado de cámaras, infrarrojos pasivos que captan la emisión de calor humano, detectores volumétricos y cortinas de rayos láser. Se había presentado en el museo como uno más de los tantos visitantes, se infiltró en el búnker del centro de seguridad con un decodificador e instaló un programa de desactivación con temporizador en la mayor parte de los detectores. No garantizaba el éxito, pero al menos sólo les acecharía el peligro de las cámaras hasta que llegaran a la máscara. Descubrió que las alarmas de las vitrinas que guardaban los tesoros del museo, se activaban de forma completamente automática, volviéndose a conectar a los pocos segundos de ser desactivadas, lo que hacía las cosas mucho más difíciles y sería casi imposible salir de allí sin ser descubiertos.

Una vez allí, no pudo evitar pasarse un buen rato observando la máscara de Tezcatlipoca, fijándose minuciosamente en cada detalle y sin poderse imaginar qué demonios pretendía L con la idea de que sus sucesores la robaran ya que no parecía tener nada en especial. Aunque eso lo sabrían una vez la tuvieran en su poder.

Se sentó al lado de Near, el cual miraba con seriedad al horizonte. Se concedieron un momento de silencio antes de realizar la más dura y peligrosa de las pruebas. Sólo podía escucharse el chirriante cantar de los grillos como una orquesta eterna y el cielo, por fin despejado, dejaba ver sus salpicaduras brillantes que parecían parpadear cada una a un tiempo.

Near se arrimó al lado de su compañero, buscando su calor y, más que nada, su propia cercanía. Cogió su brazo sin dejar de mirar hacia el profundo bosque que tenían enfrente, mientras extendía sus dedos entre la manga de la chaqueta de Mello. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos, descubriendo el lugar más acogedor del mundo. Sintió el brazo del joven rodeándole las rodillas y atrayéndole más hacia sí. Aguardó un rato así antes de volver a moverse, necesitaba que el tiempo se parase en ese momento. No quería más mundo que ese pequeño rincón junto a Mello, ni más aire que el que compartía con él respirando su olor a cuero y chocolate, ni más sensación que la de estar recostado a su lado mientras le mecía de una manera casi imperceptible, ni más alegría que la que le causaba su sonrisa. Cada segundo con él era un bien de un valor incalculable y se aferró a ese momento con devoción. Sintió la cabeza de Mello apoyándose en la suya y su cabello rubio cayendo por su rostro como un suave velo. Empezó a juguetear con los mechones como hacía con los suyos propios, retorciéndolos y haciéndolos girar sobre sus dedos, una y otra vez.

Permanecieron así un buen rato hasta que Near se restregó los ojos e instó a su compañero a levantarse.

—Mmmm... —rezongó Mello como respuesta a las pequeñas sacudidas de Near.

Se levantó de mala gana y se acercó a la moto seguido por el niño, el cual la miró no muy convencido. Era casi imposible para un chico de su edad subirse en esa máquina, era enorme. Mello sonrió con un trozo de chocolate en los dientes y le ayudó a subir extendiéndole el brazo. Sintió los brazos de Near rodeándole la cintura con firmeza.

—¿Preparado, enano? —preguntó acentuando más su sonrisa, sintiendo que su adrenalina se desbordaba por los cuatro costados.

Near asintió con la cabeza pegándose más al cuerpo de su compañero. Acto seguido sintió el terrible empellón de la moto arrancando y se agarró aún más fuerte. Sentía el frío de la noche calando en los poros de su piel y el rugido de la moto le obstruía los oídos.

Llegaron después de dos horas al Museo Arqueológico de Londres, se levantaba ante ellos como una montaña enorme en la oscuridad. Near se bajó de la moto mientras su compañero la aparcaba apoyándola en una esquina y empezó a mirar la fachada del edificio de arriba abajo. No sabía por dónde empezar. En unos momentos, Mello le alcanzó llevando una mochila que cargaba sólo de un brazo y avanzó con él en silencio. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle a Near que le siguiera, el niño obedeció confiando en que el joven supiera lo que hacía.

Llegaron a unas escaleras subterráneas que conducían a una de las salidas de emergencia del museo. Near miró a Mello de forma insistente.

—Mello, no creo que sean tan estúpidos de no poner una alarma en las salidas de emergencia. No podemos entrar por aquí.

El joven sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Qué poca fe me tienes, enano...

Acto seguido, se agachó, abrió la mochila y rebuscó entre un montón de trastos. Al fin, sacó una especie de destornillador y unas tenacillas y empezó a maniobrar en una rejilla en la que Near no había reparado. Se acercó a él, curioso, y vio cómo la estaba desatornillando de forma increíblemente ágil. Sujetaba el destornillador con la boca mientras que se ayudaba con las tenazas para quitar los tornillos de la rejilla del conducto de ventilación.

—Si lo tengo todo pensado —susurró Mello mientras tiraba los tornillos al suelo.

Near hacía guardia a su alrededor mientras miraba de vez en cuando los avances de su compañero. El silencio de la noche empezaba a ponerle nervioso y cualquier ruido hacía que se pusiera tenso. Vio a lo lejos a dos guardias de seguridad del recinto conversando entre ellos. Frunció el ceño "Mientras vosotros habláis como estúpidos del partido de ayer, dos niños están asaltando el museo que supuestamente vigiláis, idiotas" pensó.

Al cabo de unos minutos, oyó el ruido amortiguado de la rejilla al ser depositada cuidadosamente en el suelo. Se acercó y vio a Mello poniéndose de pie y mirándole con una sonrisa triunfal.

Near vio el oscuro y estrecho agujero y sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Se supone que debemos entrar por ahí? —preguntó con cierta reticencia.

—Yo no... —contestó Mello mientras metía la cabeza en la gran tubería y miraba el interior con una linterna —Lo haras tú, Near. Tú cabes por aquí. Estarás un poco estrecho pero... —se encogió de hombros.

Near se agachó a su lado e inspeccionó la abertura, metiendo medio cuerpo dentro y volvió a salir sin ningún problema. Sonrió a Mello.

—Entendido —dijo en voz baja —Yo entro y abro la puerta desde dentro. Eso evitará que salten las alarmas.

Mello asintió sonriendo, le revolvió el cabello y le entregó las herramientas que había utilizado.

—Eres ágil, niño. Serías un buen ladrón.

—¡Bah...! —exclamó Near volteando los ojos y se adentró en el conducto con algo de dificultad. No fue hasta que estuvo completamente dentro cuando se percató de la terrible claustrofobia que empezó a agobiarle.

—Escucha... —le llamó Mello en susurros —Este conducto se bifurca varias veces por el lado izquierdo. Cuando encuentres los dos primeros desvíos, sigue adelante. Métete por el tercero, no importa el tiempo que tardes. Házme caso, es más seguro para ti.

Near asintió con la cabeza y siguió avanzando en la oscuridad, agradeciendo al joven que apagara la linterna. No quería ni ver por donde se estaba arrastrando ni lo que estaba encontrando por el camino.

Sentía los huesos fríos y doloridos en esa estrecha jaula de hierro húmedo por la que tenía que ir sorteando como una serpiente, sin ver absolutamente nada.

Reptó durante unos minutos cuesta arriba sintiendo un cansancio cada vez mayor y el aire más cargado. Le entraron unas ganas locas de salir y aceleró el ritmo hasta llegar a una parte que se inclinaba hacia abajo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro por fin lo vio: una rejilla a lo lejos por la que se filtraba el interior del museo.

Sin hacer caso a las indicaciones de Mello, bajó poco a poco para evitar deslizarse de golpe y llegó hasta el final del pequeño laberinto. Con menos destreza que Mello, empezó a quitar los tornillos roñosos de la rejilla. Estaban más apretados de lo que él había pensado, pero el agobio y la impaciencia por salir le dieron fuerzas suficientes para lograrlo. Sintió un golpe en el pecho cuando por fin tuvo en su mano la pequeña rejilla. Miró hacia abajo y vio el suelo como a unos tres metros de donde él se encontraba. Se mordió el labio inferior imaginándose la caída, ya que ni siquiera tenía espacio para darse la vuelta y caer de pie por lo menos. Apretó los ojos y se dio unos segundos de preparación antes de dejarse caer, intentando no pensar en cómo le iba a doler.

Al momento, dejó de sujetarse y cayó protegiéndose la cabeza con los brazos y rodando por el suelo. Gimió al sentir el impacto en todo el cuerpo pero, sin darse tiempo a lamentaciones, se quedó pegado a la pared, con la respiración agitada y dándose una tregua para sufrir el dolor tranquilamente, aunque sabía que no se podía quedar ahí mucho tiempo más.

Empezó a caminar cojeando y apoyado en la pared, mirando a su alrededor constantemente por si vislumbraba alguna luz de linterna. Sólo contaba con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por los altos ventanales. Debajo, en el amparo de la oscuridad, se sentía seguro y seguía su propio instinto. Era bueno oriéntandose y, aunque en el conducto de ventilación no sabía por dónde iba, más o menos se había hecho una idea del camino que había recorrido y de dónde estaría la puerta por donde Mello le estaba esperando. Al final, al dar esquinazo al pasillo, la encontró. La estudió durante unos segundos para asegurarse de que no contaba con ningún tipo de sistema de seguridad y que se podía abrir perfectamente desde dentro sin que sonara alguna alarma.

Abrió la puerta despacio, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible y se encontró con Mello mordisqueando una tableta de chocolate. Al verle, se volvió a guardar la tableta y se acercó a él apresuradamente, mirándole con interés.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño y rozándole el pómulo enrojecido por el golpe de la caída.

Near sintió el escozor y cerró los ojos pero no le apartó la mano.

—Estoy bien... La salida no era tan accesible como la entrada...

Mello abrió mucho los ojos y su rostro se transformó en la mejor representación de la furia. Se impulsó hacia delante con los dientes apretados.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó en voz alta colocándose justo delante de Near. Tan cerca que su frente se apoyó en la del niño. Bajó la voz al darse cuenta de su imprudencia —¡Te dije que esperaras! ¡Que no salieras hasta que te encontraras con la tercera salida, que estaba al ras del suelo, joder!

Near hizo caso omiso al enfado de su compañero y tiró de él con algo de brusquedad para meterle en el pasillo y cerrar la puerta. Ambos quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad, observando la estancia en la que se hallaban. Mello avanzó sigilosamente, seguido por Near, por pasillos y salas enormes. Ambos chicos decidieron en la jornada anterior no sabotear el sistema de cámaras de seguridad, ya podrían sospechar de un posible asalto y la vigilancia sería mucho más estrecha, hasta el punto de hacer inviable el asalto. Así que los chicos se encontraban expuestos al riesgo de que el vigilante que se encontrara en la sala de monitores pudiera percatarse de su presencia. Por eso avanzaban ágiles pero sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

El museo en la oscuridad se imponía, enorme y misterioso, sobre los dos visitantes nocturnos y se veía de una forma mucho más siniestra que a la luz del día. Las máscaras, esculturas y mosaicos parecían cobrar vida propia, incluso era como si sus ojos carentes de vida les estuvieran observando en silencio.

Near captó por su lado derecho una luz de linterna errante que pasaba de largo por uno de los pasillos. Abrió mucho los ojos y cogió la ropa de Mello, el cual se volvió para mirarle de forma interrogativa. El niño se puso un dedo sobre los labios y miró hacia su derecha. Su compañero le imitó y vio la luz que, poco a poco, iva desvaneciéndose. Suspiró silenciosa y largamente y ambos chicos volvieron a reanudar el paso mirando a todas las direcciones y desconfiando de toda figura oscura que se alzaba inmóvil en cualquier esquina.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo y ni sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban recorriendo pasillos. Mello avanzaba seguro de la ubicación de la máscara de Tezcatlipoca y, antes de que Near pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaban justo en frente de ella.

Sintió un escalofrío terrible al verla al natural: Un rayo de luna la iluminaba muy fugazmente pero aún así se veía resplandeciente y aterradora. Se encontraba inclinada hacia arriba, con unos ojos tan desorbitados y vivos que hasta parecían sufrir temor y dolor, como si supiera que los chicos que tenía en frente venían con el propósito de profanarla y desentrañar sus secretos.

Mello rio en voz baja, mirándola de un lado a otro como las serpientes cuando se mecen buscando la mejor zona para morder a la presa.

—Aquí te tenemos, puto demonio... —se echó un poco hacia atrás y entornó los ojos —Joder, qué cosa más fea.

Sacó un martillo de la mochila y se lo enseñó a Near con una extraña sonrisa, como de disculpa, y le miró durante unos segundos.

—Bien, Near... —empezó a decir con todo el descaro del mundo —Te he traído aquí engañado... en parte —hizo una pausa al ver el rostro expectante de su compañero —Es imposible desactivar esta alarma. Lo único que podemos hacer es romper el cristal, llevarnos esta porquería y largarnos lo más rápido que nos sea posible. Sí, estamos jodidos, pero es nuestra única...

—¿Y me lo dices ahora? —preguntó Near apremiante mirando a su alrededor, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Suspiró resignado y guardó silencio un rato —Tienes razón, no hay otra opción. No me servirá de nada enfadarme cuando sé que tienes razón y te habría seguido aún sabiendo que nos descubrirían...

Mello sonrió, mirándole con atención y, sin mediar palabra, se inclinó y le besó en los labios. Aquello le pilló por sorpresa a Near y le devolvió una débil sonrisa cuando se separaron.

Con el martillo en alto, Mello seguía sonriendo.

—¿Preparado para una carrerita?

Near sintió el pecho muy pequeño para abarcar los bombardeos de su corazón. No estaba preparado para algo así, pero estaba dispuesto a todo. Sin querer pensarlo más, asintió con la cabeza, sentenciando así el peligro inminente que se les venía encima. Mello perdió su sonrisa, inspiró con fuerza y descargó el martillo contra la urna que protegía la máscara.

Una alarma ensordecedora irrumpió en la sala y Near no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor, que ni siquiera él pudo oír. Con un rápido movimiento, su compañero se abrió paso entre los cristales y arrancó la máscara de su pedestal.

—¡Joder! ¡Joder...! —exclamó Mello con los dientes apretados sin poder soportar el terrible ruido que les destrozaba los tímpanos.

Con la reliquia en la mano siguió a Near que corría a pocos metros delante de él a toda prisa. A medida que se alejaban de la urna, podían oír sus propias respiraciones agitadas. Near miró hacia el techo al oír un galope apresurado en el piso de arriba. Un grupo de agentes de seguridad corría veloz para darles caza "¡Alto!" gritaban sus voces ahogadas entre los muros. Los chicos aceleraron lo que ya no se creían capaces y alcanzaron el último pasillo.

—¡Deténganse! —vociferó uno de los guardias detrás de ellos. Escucharon su voz claramente, ya no amortiguada por los gruesos tabiques. Le tenían a unos veinte metros —¡Alto o disparo!

Casi al instante, el ruido de una detonación atravesó el pasillo y Near miró hacia atrás temiéndose lo peor y vio a su compañero corriendo detrás de él y sangrando por el brazo.

—¡Corre! —le gritaba Mello una y otra vez en un tono que se debatía entre exigente y suplicante —¡Corre! ¡No mires atrás! ¡Corre!

Con un fuerte empellón, Near abrió las puertas de emergencia de par en par. Mello le alcanzó y le sujetó fuertemente del brazo, llevándole hacia la moto casi a rastras. Arrancó el motor y pasó a los ciento veinte kilómetros por hora en pocos segundos, dejando a los vigilantes atrás.


	11. Chapter 11

Mello miraba de un lado a otro de la carretera, esperando que un despliegue policial les intentara cercar en cualquier momento. Recorrieron la gran Bloomsbury Street hasta llegar a la New Oxford en relativa calma. El silencio de la noche, la soledad de las calles... ofrecían un gran contraste al momento que habían dejado atrás hacía tan sólo unos instantes. Near se fijó en la herida de su compañero, era una herida superficial, la bala le había rozado el brazo y sangraba cada vez menos. Cerró los ojos y se apretó más contra él, abrazándole con fuerza. Al volverlos a abrir pudo ver en la piel de Mello el reflejo leve de unas luces azules y rojas, miró hacia atrás convencido de que vería lo que ya estaban esperando: tres coches de policía se acercaban a toda velocidad dejando sonar sus sirenas como lamentos. Vio también a otros dos coches patrulla viniendo del Soho Garden Square y a otro par que venían de la calle de la izquierda.

Estaban rodeados salvo en el frente y debían darse mucha prisa para que los coches de los lados no se juntaran impidiéndoles el paso.

Mello aceleró para poder pasar entre ellos, con un gesto de máxima concentración en su rostro, sin pensar en otra cosa y con la vista fija al frente. Consiguió esquivarlos por pocos metros y los neumáticos de los coches chirriaron al derrapar en el asfalto para cambiar de dirección bruscamente. Aprovecharon el golpe de suerte para desviarse por unas callejuelas más estrechas, por donde se sentían más seguros. El joven aminoró la velocidad hasta que la moto paró y se quedaron en silencio, con tan sólo el sonido del motor en marcha. Miraban a su alrededor con ansiedad sin fiarse de la aparente calma del lugar al que habían ido a parar. Ambos sabían que esto no había hecho más que empezar y que tendrían que jugársela, tarde o temprano les cercarían y tendrían que huir del enramaje de callejones oscuros y siniestros. Oían el sonido de las sirenas en la lejanía, acercándose cada vez y rodeando su posición. Mello aceleró dispuesto a acabar con esto de una vez, apretó los dientes y salió por la Regent street. Al llegar a la amplia calle, comprobaron que la policía había pedido refuerzos ya que una horda de coches les estaban esperando para darles caza.

Una voz por megafonía les ordenaba de forma insistente que se detuvieran. A los pocos segundos, una bala pasaba por su lado, tan cerca que pudieron oler la pólvora.

—Joder... —murmuró Mello cada vez más nervioso. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a su compañero por encima del hombro —Near, coge la pistola que llevo en el cinturón —al ver que el niño dudaba, frunció el ceño y elevó la voz —¡Vamos, coño! Sé que tienes una puntería perfecta.

Un segundo disparo les dio en la parte trasera de la moto, haciendo que ésta se tambaleara un poco. Near volteó los ojos y cogió la pistola.

—Está bien...

Se agarró con fuerza a la cintura de Mello con un sólo brazo y giró el cuerpo, mirando hacia atrás y con el otro brazo extendido, portando el arma en la mano. Entornó los ojos para divisar mejor el objetivo y disparó sin pestañear.

Un neumático del coche que iba a la cabeza reventó, haciendo que éste derrapara y perdiera el control, atravesando la carretera y provocando un accidente en cadena en el que cuatro vehículos se vieron afectados. Near no cambió su expresión, se levantó del asiento lentamente y apuntó al que se acercaba peligrosamente, apretó el gatillo y volvió a provocar un tapón del que tardarían unos segundos en salir.

Mello rió al ver el efecto de los disparos de su compañero.

—¡Ja! ¡Near, eres un genio! —exclamó entusiasmado, viendo por fin una salida. Sintió como su compañero se volvía a sentar y le rodeaba fuertemente, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro. Sonrió y cogió la A4 para tomar la Strand street y cruzar el Támesis.

Al llegar a la emblemática calle, agudizaron el oído algo extrañados por un ruido que no esperaban oír y que ya sabían de lo qué se trataba. Se acercaba cada vez más y más. Near miró hacia arriba y allí, apareciendo de entre los barrocos edificios, salió como un monstruo gigantesco que se alzaba por encima de ellos. Las aspas del helicóptero hacían que la moto se desestabilizara peligrosamente. Mello gruñó y aceleró cada vez más soliviantado y nervioso: no era posible que pudieran dejar atrás ese enorme aparato con simples disparos. Sólo les quedaba huir e intentar despistar a los tripulantes, sea como sea.

Los refuerzos de los coches patrulla no tardaron en llegar y les empezaron a circundar entre insistentes mensajes. La gente que dormía plácidamente en sus casas, se asomaban para ver el inusitado espectáculo que se presentaba ante ellos.

Mello se desvió tomando una curva muy cerrada y divisó con esperanza el puente Waterloo.

—Agárrate fuerte —le ordenó a Near y aceleró lo más deprisa que pudo, dejando atrás a los asombrados policías que no esperaron el repentino cambio de rumbo del motorista.

Ya habían llegado. Ver el imenso río Támesis hizo que sintieran vértigo por unos momentos, con una extraña sensación de inquietud: tan ancho, tan colosal y amenazante en la negrura de la noche.

El puente de Waterloo era lo suficientemente estrecho para volver a provocar un tapón entre los coches que les perseguían y asegurarse un tiempo valiosísimo que les garantizara la evasión definitiva. El único problema sería cómo deshacerse del helicóptero.

Como si Near hubiera leído los pensamientos de su compañero, volvió a blandir el arma justo cuando las patrullas pisaron el puente. Entrecerró los ojos y amartilló la pistola, dispuesto a disparar en un segundo, pero una terrible sacudida provocada por el súbito freno de la moto le hizo detenerse.

Miró hacia delante sin comprender por qué Mello estaba deteniendo la moto y entonces lo comprendió: una segunda patrulla obstruía la salida del puente por el otro extremo.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró abatido.

Mello cerraba fuertemente los puños en el manillar sin poder resignarse a que hubieran perdido. Vieron a los agentes de policía salir de los vehículos y dirigiendo sus armas contra ellos. El incesante batir de las aspas del helicóptero que se alzaba sobre ellos formando círculos, sonaba imperioso en medio de la noche y los golpes de aire que provocaba se cernían sobre ellos.

No tenían escapatoria. Bajaron de la moto descorazonados, con una terrible sensación de impotencia al haber tocado el triunfo con las manos y verlo escapar ahora. Se juntaron espalda con espalda, acorralados y sin salida.

—Suelten las armas. Manos encima de la cabeza —ordenaba el jefe de la cuadrilla imperativamente, haciendo caso omiso al asombro de todos sus hombres: "Son sólo niños" repetían espantados.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y siguieron como estaban. Near seguía manteniendo fuertemente la pistola en su mano, sin poder resignarse a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Último aviso: baje el arma o disparo —repitió y acto seguido, dos de sus hombres alzaron los rifles apuntando a Near como última advertencia.

Mello mantenía la máscara envuelta en su chaqueta de cuero. Cerró los ojos apretando los dientes y apoyó su cabeza en la de su compañero.

—Suelta la pistola, Near... Por el amor de Dios, suéltala. No hay nada que hacer...

Near cerró los ojos también por un momento y tiró la pistola, haciéndola deslizar por el suelo y viendo con impotencia como varios agentes se acercaban a ellos desde ambas direcciones apuntándoles con los rifles. Suspiró resignado, apoyándose en la valla del puente. Mello se dio la vuelta y entonces... ahí la vio: Abrió más los ojos, sintiendo que se encendía una chispa de esperanza en su interior. Sí, la vio: la salida, la escapatoria que se abría ante ellos en forma de gigante negro y monstruoso. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y tanteó hasta encontrar la mano de Near, el cual le miró extrañado por la emergente sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios. Entonces miró también al río, donde se reflejaba una preciosa luna llena y comprendió. Volvió a mirar a Mello, el cual asintió muy levemente y apretó su mano más fuerte.

Los agentes se acercaban con cautela, pero cuando sólo quedaban unos pocos metros para apresarlos, se abalanzaron sobre ellos rápidamente.

Todo quedó en un burdo intento y vieron con asombro como los chicos se precipitaron puente abajo, saltando por encima de la valla y callendo a la inmensa oscuridad del río. Las hordas policiales se dispersaron en un confuso revuelo ante el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos.

Todos corrían apresuradamente hacia ambas orillas, llamando a los equipos de salvamento, sin poderse explicar cómo acababan de ser burlados por unos niños y con un sentimiento compartido donde se debatían la rabia, el asombro y la admiración.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había discurrido desde que tuvieron la osadía de arrojarse al río, Mello y Near salieron casi a rastras por el muelle de Saintbank, jadeando y exhaustos, temblando descontroladamente de pies a cabeza. Sabían que habían dejado atrás a la policía, que aún estaba apostada bajo el puente Waterloo y convencidos de que los chicos no habrían sobrevivido a la caída.

Lentamente y en silencio, se dejaron caer bajo las ramas de un sauce en Bear Gardens. Mello miró a un lado y a otro todavía vigilando y se levantó al cabo de unos minutos. Se palpó el brazo herido y reprimió un gruñido de dolor. Inspeccionó los alrededores y volvió junto a Near, que ya estaba de pie y con la expresión serena de siempre. La predisposición del niño hizo sonreír a Mello, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y alzó la chaqueta, haciendo que la máscara asomara ante ellos.

Near la miró mientras caminaba junto a Mello y frunció el ceño.

—Aún no me explico... cómo se las ingenió L para meter algo ahí dentro sin que toda la brigada de policía británica se cerniera sobre él.

Su compañero rió un poco y se dirigió con los ojos brillantes a una moto aparcada en la esquina de la Thrale street.

—Perfecto... —susurró soltando a Near y rodeando la máquina —Es perfecto, no lleva pitón. Con esto llegaremos a la Wammy en pocas horas.

Aún temblando de frío, Near miró a su alrededor para vigilar la zona. Todo despejado. Vio a Mello alzar el puño y darle un fuerte golpe en la dirección y, con un ágil movimiento, rompió el bloqueo. Se quedó pasmado por la velocidad y seguridad con la que el joven acababa de maniobrar y le vio subirse en el asiento haciéndole un gesto para que montara también.

El niño cerró los ojos y volvió a sentarse en el suelo.

—No, Mello... —cogió una ramita y empezó a hacer círculos en el suelo mientras le castañeaban los dientes —No está bien.

El joven le miró con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Por supuesto... Supongo que robar la pieza más importante del museo de Londres sí está bien ¿verdad? ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Una obra de caridad?

Near le miró algo despreciativo. A Mello se le acababa la paciencia y arrancó el motor.

—No seas gilipollas, enano, y sube de una puta vez...

La tentación de alejarse de allí, de cambiarse de ropa, de secarse tranquilamente en su habitación con la estufa puesta, pudo con él. Se acercó a Mello y se subió en la moto con mala cara, se agarró fuertemente de su cintura y ambos emprendieron la vuelta al orfanato.


	12. Chapter 12

—Bien, chicos... —comenzó a decir Roger —He hecho venir a un experto en arqueología, antiguo amigo mío, para que examinara la máscara y... —abrió un cajón de su despacho y sacó un papel arrugado. Miró a ambos por encima de sus gafas y guardando silencio por un momento —...ha encontrado esto dentro.

Mello se echó hacia delante, cada vez más impaciente, y Near dejó de agitar el cubilete de dados, mirando a Roger detenidamente.

—¡¿Otro mensaje? —exclamó Mello —¡Estoy harto de mensajes! ¿Cuándo se acaba esto, joder? Se suponía que ésta era la última prueba y que dentro encontraríamos algo valioso.

—Más valioso que la máscara en sí... —puntualizó Near no muy convencido —Aunque no creo que el objetivo de L fuera que robásemos la máscara para luego venderla clandestinamente o algo así. Lo mejor será que leamos el mensaje y salgamos de dudas.

Mello resopló y se dejó caer de brazos cruzados en uno de los sillones que estaban en frente del escritorio, mirando por la ventana y mordiéndose el labio inferior, completamente frustrado.

El anciano les miró tristemente y les tendió el papel. Entendió la indirecta al ver que ninguno de ellos lo recogía. Lo desplegó, se ajustó las gafas y leyó en voz alta:

"Queridos Mello y Near:

Si estáis leyendo esto es porque habéis llegado al final del juego. Eso me habría hecho sentir muy orgulloso de vosotros.

Bien... éste es el final y, como podéis comprobar, no hay nada dentro de la máscara que os cubra de gloria y riquezas. Vosotros sabréis qué hacer con ella... Sé que esperábais algo al final: la recompansa de la que os hablé en el primer mensaje. Siento decepcionaros, sobre todo a ti, Mello, pero lo cierto es..."

El chasquido de la lengua de Mello interrumpió a Roger momentáneamente. Miró al muchacho y le vio negando con la cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a leer:

"...sobre todo a ti, Mello, pero lo cierto es que sí habéis encontrado ese premio"

Los tres se miraron por un momento algo confusos. Mello se revolvió en su silla y miró a Near con el ceño fruncido. El niño se acercó y se sentó en el otro sillón cogiéndose un mechón de pelo, expectante y sin tener la menor idea de a qué podía referirse L.

Roger pasaba su mirada de uno a otro, buscando en sus expresiones alguna respuesta. Al ver que los chicos seguían sin entender nada, siguió leyendo:

"No ha sido al final, ni tampoco han sido riquezas para compraros un futuro lleno de lujos. Es algo que no se ve, que no se toca, pero es de un valor incalculable. No es algo que se pueda robar, porque lo llevaréis siempre con vosotros mismos. Ni se agotará con el tiempo porque se hace cada vez más fuerte..."

El anciano alzó la vista sólo para observarles, pero abrió mucho los ojos al ver lo que encontró en sus rostros, algo que no esperaba: Mello se tapaba la boca y la nariz con ambas manos, tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la pared de en frente y tenía la piel tan blanca como la cera. Roger se quitó las gafas confundido y miró a Near, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia un lado, parecía decir algo inaudible, moviendo los labios sin pronunciar palabra.

El buen hombre guardó silencio por unos momentos, mirando a uno y a otro con expresión compungida.

—Muchachos... ¿sigo?

Mello suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, dispuesto a seguir escuchando las palabras de L con la mayor entereza que le fuera posible.

Roger suspiró y continuó:

"Eso es todo. Espero que los suplicios por los que os he hecho pasar hayan merecido la pena para que os diérais cuenta de 'aquello' que lleváis dentro.

No os preguntéis cómo yo sabía esto mientras que a vosotros mismos ni se os había pasado por la cabeza. Soy L, simplemente.

Con afecto:"

L

Hubo un gran silencio tras el punto y final, en el que sólo los truenos lejanos se dejaban oír. Mello respiraba pesadamente, sintiendo la increíble contradicción que reñían en su cabeza y en su corazón: La cabeza le decía que debía sentir cólera, frustracción y odio hacia L. Todo por lo que habían pasado sólo les había servido para escuchar al final toda esa bonita palabrería. Pero en su corazón sentía que esa "bonita palabrería"... era completamente cierta. Miró a Near , el cual mantenía los ojos cerrados, y sintió que sí, había merecido la pena.

Gruñó apartando todas esas ideas de la cabeza, clavó las uñas en el brazo del sillón y se levantó. Roger le miró por encima de las gafas, pero Near seguía con la vista al frente, aparentemente tranquilo. Mello guardaba silencio, todavía de pie, quieto y muy firme aunque respiraba agitado y cerraba las manos apretando los puños. Luego sacó una tableta de chocolate y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

Levantó el ceño y miró al anciano algo displicente.

—Me largo de aquí —sentenció y se dio media vuelta sin mirar a nadie.

Near agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Había estado temiendo que su compañero pronunciara esas palabras pero no le detuvo, ni siquiera le miró al marcharse, pero el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse lo recibió como un golpe certero en el estómago. Al volver a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que los había mantenido muy fuertemente cerrados. Miró a Roger, el cual tenía su habitual gesto de pesadumbre cada vez que Mello le daba un disgusto: las manos entrelazadas y su frente apoyada en ellas, mirando sin ver algún punto de su escritorio.

—No te preocupes, Roger... —dijo Near en un susurro —Mello sabe cuidarse.

El anciano asintió lentamente con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra y luego empezó a ordenar unos papeles que tenía en el cajón del escritorio. Near le miró unos instantes y después se fue en silencio.

"Bien... Pues ya terminó todo" pensó mientras paseaba por los pasillos. La sensación que le había dejado el último mensaje de L todavía le pesaba como una losa y sabía que allí permanecería durante largo tiempo. Se dirigía a la habitación de Mello con pies de plomo. No tenía ninguna intención de pedirle que se quedara un día más, aunque su corazón se desvivía por ello, al menos, quería despedirle y desearle buena suerte.

Le encontró guardando el equipaje y se quedó unos segundos observándole, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta: se le veía nervioso, malhumorado y hasta incluso triste. Inspiró profundamente y se acercó a él hasta quedarse sentado en la cama.

Mello hizo como si no le viera y siguió a lo suyo sin variar el ritmo. Near mantenía un silencio prudencial mientras acariciaba las cuentas del rosario que había encima del colchón, pero apartó la mano cuando el joven lo cogió de un tirón y lo guardó en un bolsillo. Cerró la mochila, se la colgó al hombro y avazó hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirarle. Near no daba crédito.

—Espera, Mello —le pidió antes de que el muchacho abriera la puerta. Vio que se quedaba quieto, con la mano en el pomo pero sin mirar hacia atrás. Near suspiró —¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Mello tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí —dijo recalcando bien las palabras, una a una.

El niño se mordió el labio inferior y tragó saliva. Intentó hablar varias veces pero no sabía ni qué decir, entonces cerró los ojos muy fuertemente y agachó la cabeza, sintiendo la impotencia de ver cómo Mello se le iba de las manos y no saber qué hacer para que se quedara aunque sólo fuera un minuto.

Mello refunfuñó algo y desesperó en tan sólo unos instantes al no escuchar la voz de Near replicándole, ni sentir su mano en el brazo para detener sus pasos. Cerró la mano en el pomo hasta hacerse daño y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

Near se levantó casi de un alto, como si hubiera sido un movimiento reflejo y miró la figura del joven de espaldas.

—¡No, espera! —suplicó de una manera que no tenía prevista, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo del tono de su voz —Te lo pediré sólo una vez, Mello, como ya lo hizo Roger en su día... —dijo ya con voz calmada —Sé L conmigo —y en su mente añadió "No te separes de mí"

Sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones, Mello, se dio la vuelta y miró a Near sin ninguna expresión aunque su corazón se encogió al ver el gesto de su compañero: triste, alarmado y urgente. Negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No, Near... Puede que esa vida de esclavitud la puedas soportar tú, pero yo no. Sí, es cierto que antes quería ser L, pero tan sólo era para demostrarle al mundo, a ti e incluso a mí mismo, que podía superarte. Eso ya no me importa, ahora sé que puedo llegar a la cima del mundo sin necesidad de ser L, haciendo lo que quiero y siendo libre. No tengo ninguna intención de consumirme en una sala entre monitores, micrófonos y agentes estúpidos... Simplemente esa vida no es para mí.

Near aguantó el chaparrón de esas palabras con la mayor templanza que le fue posible. Sabía que Mello se negaría pero la idea de que se fuera pudo con su orgullo y no le quedó otra que intentarlo al menos. Asintió y cerró los ojos, volviéndose a sentar en la cama, sin poder ni querer reprimir la sensación de tristeza y pérdida, y dejó que su rostro así lo mostrara. Al cabo de unos segundos, notó las manos de Mello en sus rodillas y se giró. Ahí le tenía, agachado de cuclillas y mirándole desde abajo con los ojos muy vivos, con un brillo muy especial.

—Near... —empezó a decir con una leve sonrisa —Únete tú a mí.

Con un respingo, el niño le miró sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Se inclinó un poco hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué acabas de decir...?

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó Mello encogiéndose de hombros y dando otro mordisco al chocolate —Somos un gran equipo, ya lo has visto —su sonrisa se amplió —Imagínate... No habría absolutamente nada imposible de conseguir para nosotros. Seríamos invencibles.

Near le miró frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza, incapaz de asimilar las palabras de su compañero.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre proponerme algo así... a mí? ¡¿Estás loco? —exclamó indignado. Se apartó y se incorporó, clavando las rodillas en el colchón —¡Lo que estás diciendo es una abobinación! ¡Soy el nuevo L! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre...?

—Tienes razón —contestó el joven poniéndose en pie y mirándole impasible —Ha sido una tontería por mi parte. Pero entonces... —se acercó a Near y, con un rápido movimiento, le cogió de las solapas del pijama. Vio el rostro sorprendido del niño, juntó su frente a la de él y le miró con los dientes apretados y furia en los ojos —...¡¿Me quieres decir que tengo que estar muriéndome como la otra vez... —aflojó una de las manos y la deslizó algo temblorosa por el cuello de Near hasta llegar hasta su mejilla. Apretó los ojos y alzó la voz para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta — ..para poder verte?

Near, que había estado aguantando el llanto, no pudo más y le abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su compañero, mostrándole todos sus sentimientos en ese momento. Mello le abrazó bruscamente, dejando a Near sin respiración, y se tiró encima de él. No se dijeron nada más con palabras, pero se lo dijeron todo en un último beso de despedida.


	13. Chapter 13

Una semana después, el director del Museo Arqueológico de Londres recibía un paquete por mensajería privada junto a la siguiente carta:

"Estimado señor.

Siendo conscientes de la gran pérdida que ha sufrido en la última semana y teniendo en cuenta que el objeto en cuestión ya nos ha hecho el servicio que consideramos oportuno, tenemos el placer de devolvérselo junto a nuestras disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas.

También felicitarle por las excelentes medidas de seguridad con las que dispone, subsanando así la más que dudosa competencia de su personal.

Suyos afectísimos:

Los ladrones"

Pasaron dos meses desde entonces y la investigación en el caso Kira avanzaba. Near recibió la rutina sin ninguna emoción en especial, ni buena ni mala. Los agentes le pusieron al día de todo lo que habían estado recopilando hasta que volvió de Inglaterra y puso en orden sus ideas de manera que todo tuviera sentido: como cuando se empieza a ver la imagen en un puzzle.

Los días pasaban como losas, hundiéndose en el trabajo intensivo y absorvente de lo que suponía ser L. Tratando de no desviarse por otros pensamientos, convirtiéndose en una máquina de razonar y resolver rompecabezas, sin tiempo ni voluntad para nada más.

En la sala de monitores junto a sus agentes, Near formaba una torre de cerillas mientras daba instrucciones y ponía al día de sus deducciones. Simplemente era un día como otro cualquiera, avanzando un poquito más.

—Near ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? —preguntó Rester, que permanecía de pie detrás de él. Le parecía increíble que, habiendo tenido los datos durante toda la mañana, ellos no hubieran dado con ninguna conclusión mientras que Near ya había dado una solución nada más oírlo.

—Está claro... —dijo tranquilamente mientras colocaba dos cerillas —Kira le está dando su poder a un tercero que ha merecido su confianza. Se puede decir que hay un X-Kira que actúa justo igual a cómo él lo haría.

—Entonces eso complica las cosas —afirmó Halle dejando el teclado y volviéndose a mirar a Near.

—Al contrario, Lidner —contestó y alzó la mirada —Este individuo puede ser la guía que nos lleve hacia el verdadero Kira. Tenemos que estudiar sus movimientos, vigilarle a sol y a sombra...

McEnroe se estiró y se rascó la nuca.

—Bueno, eso será cuando le encontremos. Joder, que parece que el mundo está lleno de listillos... Le hacen sentir a uno tonto.

Near volvió a su torre y suspiró.

—No son listillos, McEnroe... Son sólo vulgares asesinos. Sus ganas de matar, sus ansias por sentirse superiores, les da la inteligencia suficiente para intentar llevarlo a cabo.

A las dos de la madrugada, Near se despertó en el suelo rodeado de juguetes y miró a su alrededor. Ya no había nadie allí. La única luz que había era la de tan sólo un monitor que Gevanni había dejado encendido para recopilar nuevos datos.

Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió a su habitación con los ojos cerrados. En noches como aquella, era cuando más se acordaba de Mello y no, no quería pensar en él. Sólo esperaba que estuviera bien, sabía que podía cuidarse. Sentía una inmensa tristeza al no saber nada de él, no tenía idea de lo mucho que había llegado a quererle.

Llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama perpendicularmente, ni se molestó en coger la almohada. Hundió la cara en el colchón y allí se quedó con los ojos cerrados. Sintió que se dormía cuando una brisa nocturna le recorrió la piel, levantó la mirada y vio la ventana abierta. Se levantó maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haberla cerrado antes de acostarse. Al cerrarla, apoyó la frente en el cristal y miró la calle dejándose perder en ella.

Vio el vaho de su respiración aparecer y desaparecer en la superficie y recorría con su mirada las luces y los coches que serpenteaban por la gran ciudad. Cerró los ojos intentando no caer en la nostalgia y no pensar en lo que había pasado con Mello y las secuelas que había dejado en su corazón para siempre.

Los volvió a abrir y descubrió perplejo un segundo vaho a su lado: aparecía y desaparecía como el de su propia respiración. Sintió que su corazón se paraba en ese momento y, por unos momentos, se quedó inmóvil, respirando con profundidad.

Ni sabía en lo que estaba pensando cuando se dio la vuelta lentamente y sus pálpitos era cada vez más rápidos a medida que descubría la imagen de la persona que tenía justo detrás. Abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

La sonrisa que tanto le gustaba apareció en la oscuridad y se vio rodeado por unos brazos que apoyaban sus manos en la pared, uno a cada lado de él.

—Secreto profesional —sentenció Mello en susurros.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, dejando pasar el tiempo sólo mirándose a los ojos. De pronto, Mello se fue poniendo serio, cogió del pelo a Near enterrando los dedos en sus raices y cerrando la mano con fuerza. Near gimió un poco y cerró los ojos por el dolor, luego le volvió a mirar sin comprender.

—¿Sabes todo lo que he tenido que hacer para infiltrame aquí? —preguntó el joven acercando su rostro —Y me vienes con un simple "¿Cómo has entrado?"

Near le miró frunciendo los labios, la cercanía de Mello le mataba y le llenaba por dentro. Poco a poco posó las manos en los brazos del joven, sin mostrar miedo por la aparente brutalidad con la que le estaba tratando y le abrazó colgándose de su cuello, sintiendo el frío de su ropa.

—Te he echado de menos, Mello... —le dijo con angustia —Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

El joven cerró los ojos y le estrechó con vigor, creyendo que se le rompía el alma. Se entregó por completo al sentimiento de debilidad que le dominaba, abrazando a Near como lo había deseado hacer durante los meses que llevaba sin verle.

Se quedaron sentados en un rincón de la habitación, abrazados, muy juntos y hablando en susurros durante horas, con la luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana.

Mello entrelazó su mano con la de Near y le miró con una sonrisa pacífica.

—Me tengo que ir ya —dijo —Vendré a verte las veces que pueda.

Near le acarició los dedos y bajó la mirada también sonriente. Luego se levantó y siguió a Mello hasta la puerta de la habitación.

—Cuídate ¿vale?

—Sí, pesado... —sonrió Mello mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

—Si no lo haces por ti, házlo por mí —replicó Near seriamente mientras el joven le abrazaba.

Mello cogió el chocolate y lo mordió.

—Ésa es una excusa de lo más idiota, cursi y gay... Pero me servirá —dijo mientras se colgaba una mochila al hombro.

Mientras abría la puerta, Near le cogió de la manga de la chaqueta. Al principio no dijo nada pero se veía una expresión preocupada en su rostro. El joven se volvió hacia él y volvió a cerrarla. Se quitó el rosario que llevaba en el cuello y se lo puso a Near.

—Créeme, que no habrá cámaras, ni infrarrojos, ni alarmas, ni enormes y estúpidos seguratas que me impidan venir a robar... —se quedó callado unos segundos, cogiendo a Near del rostro —...lo que ya es mío.

Fin


	14. Chapter 14

¡Buenas a tod s! ^^

Estoy muy contenta por que mi fic haya tenido tan buen recibimiento ^^ ¡Mil gracias a tod s y cada uno de vosotr s por cada comentario! Me han dado muchos ánimos ^^

Me habéis dicho que os ha gustado mi capacidad para escibir detalladamente. Eso es porque me gusta que el lector "vea" lo que yo "veo" XD Me gusta haceros imaginar las cosas como las pienso yo. Es una manía mía XD

En cuanto a las personalidades de Mello y Near... No me gusta nada hacer OOC, porque entonces no serían Mello y Near. He leído fics en el que ponen a Near muy tierno y desvalido ¡Near no es así! XD Por eso procuro hacer sus personalidades lo mejor que puedo XD

¡Muchísimas gracias a tod s por vuestro seguimiento y el tiempo dedicado a leer este fic! ¡Os estoy eternamente agradecida! m(_ _)m

Aunque hay algo que me intriga... En los últimos comentarios me decís "Qué triste" "Me gustó el final, pero qué triste" ¡No es triste! ¡Ellos acaban juntos! Es un final feliz. Mello visitará a Near a escondidas a la SPK siempre que pueda ;)

Nada más, chic s ¡Mil gracias otra vez! *3*


End file.
